


Bent Kisses

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, First gay time, Gay Awakening, Gay Panic, Homework, Inappropriate use of playground equipment, Kissing Games, M/M, Meddling, Only the last chapter has actual sex, but don't worry it's not when there are children around, soft, takes place in america not korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is having fun studying abroad in America. He has a lot of friends, some Korean, most not. The girls love him because he's tall and exotic. When one of his best friends decides to play matchmaker, Yunho isn't sure if he should let him, because well, even if he is a damn good kisser, Yoochun is a guy. And Yunho is straight.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Naughty Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho was pretty sure he’d had enough to drink. A faint, pleasant buzzing filled his head. Interrupted by shouts from fellow students, laughter. Vomiting. Someone bent over the kitchen sink. Yunho shook his head and turned around. He took another shot of something that had been sitting on the counter and went into the living room.

“YUNNIE!” A very drunk Jaejoong hooked an arm around Yunho’s neck and his leg wrapped around Yunho’s calf. They almost fell over, but Jaejoong’s friend Yoochun was right behind him and he held them up.

Jaejoong blew blond hair from his face and giggled at Yoochun.

“Hey, BooJae,” Yunho said.

“Here, play with us. More people need to play.” Jaejoong lifted his arm. He held a purple Crown Royal bag in his hand.

Yunho sent a confused look at Yoochun. The other smiled and said, “Just take out a Jenga tile. Jaejoong made up a game, because he’s tired of the normal drinking games.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yep, yep. Just take one.”

Yunho reached into the bag and took out a tile.

“Sweet!” Jaejoong kissed his cheek and then left, probably to corral more people into his game.

“Go to the den,” Yoochun said as he followed Jaejoong. “As soon as the tiles are gone, we’ll be back and play. Shouldn’t take long.”

They heard Jaejoong cry out in victory as another victim fell to his idea.

“There’s soju,” Yoochun said helpfully, and then smiled before turning away.

Yunho wanted to sit down anyway. He made his way through the party goers and decided that college in America was a fantastic thing. They didn’t have a parties on the weekends like this in Korea. The house was full of mainly Asian exchange students, but there were also lots of white girls there, and some of the guys. Most if not all were drunk.

“Hey, Yunho,” Changmin said as Yunho entered the den, “you get tricked into playing too?”

“Naw, I’m bored.”

“What’s on your tile?”

“Huh?”

“Jaejoong drew pictures.” Changmin showed him his tile. There was a pretty good drawing of a bottle of soju on it.

Yunho looked at his tile and his eyes went wide. A mouth, open, tip of a tongue laying on the lower lip. A tiny shot of teeth between the lips “Damn. He’s good.”

Something heavy fell on his lap. Yunho grunted and then had to wrap his arms around a very drunk Yamapi. The Japanese student laughed and had his lips against Yunho’s jaw before Yunho could stop him.

Changmin saved him and pulled Yamapi down until his ass was on the couch, head in Changmin’s lap, feet over Yunho’s.

“Aw, I want kiss to Yunho,” he said in horrible English.

“He’s not gay, Pi,” Changmin replied.

“He sexy.”

“Yes, but not gay.”

Yamapi pouted and then looked at Changmin. “Are you gay?”

Changmin rolled his eyes and said, “I think I’m drunk enough to be gay.”

Yamapi shouted in delight, arms wrapping around Changmin’s neck and Yunho watched as they kissed sloppily.

“You’re going to regret that tomorrow,” Yunho said. Changmin flipped him off.

“Is everyone here?” Jaejoong asked from the door, and he counted and then grinned. “Sweet. Let’s play.”

“How do we play?” Junsu asked from across the room.

Yunho smacked Changmin’s head and said, “We’re playing, I guess.” With difficulty, Changmin pulled away from Yamapi, but Yamapi stayed in his lap.

“Each tile has a partner, and you have to do what’s on the tile,” Jaejoong said simply. “Here. I’ll start. Who else has a stomach?” No one said anything, so Yoochun quickly asked the question in English.

“I do,” a blond girl said, but Yunho couldn’t remember her name.

“So what do you want to do?” Yoochun said, translating for Jaejoong who was too drunk to really think in English.

“Anything?” she asked.

“Anything sexy,” Jaejoong corrected with a grin.

“But just remember that whatever you do, you both have to do,” Yoochun said.

“Jaejoong’s gay, right?” she asked. And practically everyone in the room laughed.

“Gay, gay, gay, gay,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

“Then I want to chew on his abs, when am I ever going to get a chance again?” she asked.

Yunho laughed with everyone else. The girl stood up and Jaejoong lifted his shirt, firm well defined abs on display. She fell to her knees and for five minutes licked and sucked and bit down on Jaejoong’s abs. Her tongue wrapped around his navel piercing more than once.

Jae laughed and said it tickled but then after a moment, he said, “My turn! I’ve never done this to a girl before.”

She looked nervous, but with no qualms (ah the joy of alcohol) she lifted her shirt and let Jaejoong kiss and leave hickys on her stomach.

“Who’s next? Changmin!” Jaejoong said suddenly.

“Soju bottle.”

Another Japanese student had the same and Changmin and he had a conversation in Japanese that Yunho had no dreams of following.

“Sweet!” Jaejoong suddenly said. “Take your shirt off, Ryo!”

A moment later, the two were topless, on the floor, and they took turns drinking the soju from each others belly buttons until the soju was gone. Yamapi pouted through the whole thing, jealous. But when Changmin was done, he came back to the couch and didn’t stop him when Yamapi licked up the few drops of soju still on him, and then kept kissing and sucking his bare chest.

Next up was the “ass” picture, and of course, Junsu had that one. It was almost like fate. He and some Chinese girl exchanged spankings.

“Mouth, who has the other mouth!” Jaejoong said as he lifted Yoochun’s hand showing off a similar drawing to Yunho’s.

“I do,” Yunho said.

“No way!” Jaejoong said and laughed. “I say you two kiss. Do it!” Jaejoong shoved Yoochun.

“Um, …” Yunho didn’t know what else to say. It was well known that Yoochun liked both genders.

“Oh come on,” Jaejoong said with a pout. “I kissed a girl’s body and didn’t get disgusted and you get to kiss Yoochun. Yoochun is an amazing kisser. Shall we demonstrate?”

Yoochun smiled his slow smile and met Yunho’s eyes. Yunho knew in that look that Yoochun wouldn’t force him, sober or not, and Yunho was definitely not sober.

“Okay.”

“FUCK YES!” Jaejoong shouted and threw his arms and legs in the air. He shoved Yoochun. “Go, go, go, and I want to see some tongue in this kiss.”

Yoochun smiled. He stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off Yunho and as he came closer, Yunho decided that he’d made a bad decision, but oh, well. It was only a game, right?

Yoochun sat next to him, squeezing between the arm of the couch and Yunho’s hip. Yunho turned to give him more room, but the couch was full, so Yoochun sat sideways, legs over Yunho’s lap.

“Get it over with,” Yoochun said as his arms wrapped around Yunho’s shoulders, “or give Jaejoong a show?”

Yunho laughed. “What Jaejoong wants,” he replied.

The first press of lips was soft, experimental. Yunho hadn’t ever kissed a guy before. And almost immediately, he saw the difference. Yoochun did not wait for Yunho to progress the kiss. He did it himself, so they both opened their mouths as one, their tongues touched, and Yunho thought he moaned, but hoped it was Yoochun, but didn’t care if it was him.

Yoochun’s tongue swiped over Yunho’s lower lip. Yunho caught it with his teeth, sucked it into his mouth. That time, it was definitely Yoochun moaning. His hips rose, and Yunho pushed him back until Yoochun was laying against the arm of the couch. He wrapped a leg around Yunho’s waist, the other ended up on the back of the couch. One of Yunho’s hands found its way into Yoochun’s hair. Fingers scratching, then twisting through the long locks.

Yoochun tasted like coconut, and Yunho figured he’d been sucking down Malibu rum. It was intoxicating, or maybe Yoochun’s mouth was intoxicating. He kept kissing him, tongues weaving through the soft kiss. Yoochun broke away for a breath, but Yunho kept Yoochun’s lower lip between his, sucking on it lightly. Yoochun tilted his head back, gasped and then kissed him again. The softness left the kiss, and Yunho pressed forward, seeking more from Yoochun’s mouth. Hands trailed down his back and with a sudden moment of clarity, Yunho realized his other hand not jerking Yoochun’s head to the angle he wanted was on the back of Yoochun’s thigh. Fingers dug into his muscles, and Yunho wanted more, and that scared him.

He broke away quickly, but had no where to go since Yoochun had his leg around him and Changmin and Yamapi were hogging more than half the couch.

Yoochun licked his lips, and Yunho shut his eyes to keep from capturing them again.

“God damn,” Jaejoong said, voice awed.

It shook Yunho from the moment, and cheeks red, he turned away from Yoochun. With more grace than Yunho would ever manage, Yoochun unwound himself from Yunho’s body. He used the arm of the couch to push himself up and away. He smiled and said, “Nice kiss, Yunho. Lucky girls at this school.”

Yunho blushed even more, trying to ignore the way Yoochun’s leg slid up his back as he climbed off the couch.

Jaejoong was practically drooling as Yoochun went back to him and he grabbed Yoochun by the shirt and yanked him down to kiss him. “God, that was hot.”

A unfamiliar feeling of want spread through Yunho as he watched the two best friends together. He was friends with Jaejoong, but not with Yoochun. The two of them never talked or hung out unless Jaejoong was there.

“Yunho’s a good kisser,” Yoochun said.

“I want a kiss,” Jaejoong said and pouted at Yunho.

“Maybe in the next round.”

“Next round?” Yunho said.

Jae rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. I only made like six things to do. Each round has to be sexier than the last.”

Yunho shook his head. “No way.”

“Afraid you’ll have to eat someone’s ass out?” Jaejoong said and sinfully licked his lips.

“Don’t tease him, Jae,” Yoochun said.

Yunho met his eyes again.

Jae pouted and said, “Whatever. Go away.”

Yunho took the opportunity and left the den quickly, only looking at Yoochun as he left. Fuck. He wiped his fingers over his lips, but that didn’t remove the feel of Yoochun against him. Fuck. He ignored everyone that tried to get him to stay and he left, almost sprinting as he went to his dorm room. It was safe there; his American roommate Adam was at the party, and last Yunho had seen, wrapped up in some Asian girl.

The room was dark and it stayed that way as he collapsed onto his bed. Oh, god, what the fuck? It was bad enough that he could still feel Yoochun’s lips on his, but he could also still feel the way Yoochun’s thigh muscles had felt under his hand, the way his body trembled, tight with need and desire, keeping it back, probably so he didn’t freak Yunho out.

But Yunho managed to freak himself out.

He wondered what it would have been like to settle against him, feel his body pushing on his. How different would that have been compared to being surrounded by a woman’s curve? Yoochun wasn’t … skinny. He was all angles and Yunho remembered a few times when Jaejoong complained about his bony ass digging into his leg, but what else would be different? What would those hip bones feel like under his hands? Or his chest, one without breasts? Would his nipples harden like a woman’s? Would his skin turn pink with heat?

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered and stood up. He raided Adam’s mini-fridge full of American beer, and drank himself to sleep.

Unfortunately, Jaejoong was his friend. So that meant Jaejoong was in his dorm room at eleven am the next morning, sitting on his ass and digging his fingers into Yunho’s sides.

“Fuck off,” Yunho said and tossed Jaejoong off of him. His head pounded. “Fu-uck.”

Jaejoong landed on his bed and then sidled up next to him. “Kiss me, please. It’s not fair that Yoochun got to kiss you and I didn’t.”

“You want to kiss me now?” Yunho asked and blew hungover-morning breath into Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong made a face and shoved Yunho until he fell off the bed.

Yunho lay on the floor for a moment and then pushed himself up. His head pounded, but he didn’t have to throw up. That was something. He staggered into the shared bathroom, pissed and then brushed his teeth.

“So?” Jaejoong said, leaning against the door frame.

“So what?” He spit into the sink.

“How was it?”

Yunho met his eyes in the mirror and knew he couldn’t lie to Jaejoong. “Good.”

“Good enough to do it again?”

“No,” Yunho said automatically, even though his lips tingled. “Yoochun’s a good kisser, but I’m straight. If you’ll remember.”

“Oh, god, Yunho that was not a straight kiss. That was a ‘oh my god why I haven’t I done this before and I want to do it again’ kiss.”

Yunho ignored him. He took a deep drink of water and then went back to his room. He’d fallen asleep in his jeans, so he changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

“Yoochun was bemoaning that kiss after you left.”

“Bemoaning?”

“Oh, Jae, god, he’s hot. Why can’t he be bi? What’s wrong with being bi? I think I’m going to have to find a way to kiss him again. I had to listen to him for about a half hour, and then he went home with Junsu.”

Yunho thought of the bubbly soccer star, and his bubbly ass and scowled. He tried to ignore the flare of jealousy.

“Ha!” Jaejoong said. “I knew it! Call Yoochun. He’ll come over, and I was kidding. He didn't go home with Junsu. They made out at the party, but Junsu went home with Changmin and Yamapi, because Changmin’s decided that he’s going to give the whole bisexuality thing a try and we think you should, too.”

“Are you still talking?” Yunho muttered. His head hurt from more than the headache.

“Will you call him, please?”

“No. It was a kiss for a game and nothing else. Leave me alone.”

Jae pouted. “Fine. Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Ah, Yunnie.”

Yunho sighed, turned his head and pressed his lips against Jaejoong’s briefly. “There. Go away.” He faced the other direction. Jaejoong’s lips had tasted like vanilla. Probably lip gloss. It was nothing compared to the spicy tang under the Malibu rum of Yoochun last night.

Adam stumbled into the room, reeking of alcohol and sex. He smiled at the two of them and said, “Rumor has it you’re gay now. You made out with someone at the party.”

“He kissed Yoochun,” Jaejoong said with a little squeal.

“It was a damn drinking game that you invented. Shut up.”

“But you liked it.”

“Yes, I did. Yoochun’s a good kisser. I’m not going to do it again.”

“You don’t have to kiss to fuck,” Adam said.

Jaejoong laughed and laughed and laughed. Yunho covered his head with his pillow. Jaejoong made himself comfortable, draped over Yunho’s back. His fingers trailed through Yunho’s hair. He relaxed and let Jaejoong pamper him for a bit.

“Please just call him. You two should be better friends anyway.”

“It was a kiss, Jaejoong. Leave it.”

“Fine. Can I take a nap with you?”

“Sure.”

He felt Jaejoong’s smile, and then Jaejoong snuggled closer and Yunho let himself sleep again.


	2. Innocent Playground

Sunday afternoon, Yunho disowned Jaejoong as one of his best friends.

Yoochun sat across from him. The coffee shop was full of students, but Jaejoong was no where to be found.

“Devious drag queen, isn’t he?” Yoochun said, voice low and full of mirth. He sipped at his coffee.

Yunho sighed. “I really should have seen this coming.” Jaejoong had sent them both a text saying to meet him at his table at the coffee shop.

“Yeah, when Jaejoong has an idea.”

“Stubborn bitch.” Yunho took another drink of his coffee and said, “Let’s get out of here. I really don’t feel like being under the suspicious glares of my fellow classmates.”

Rumors and gossip spread fast, and more than one person asked Yunho if he was dating Yoochun now.

Yoochun grinned. “Good idea. We can find Jaejoong and castrate him together.”

Yunho laughed. They left the coffee shop and headed away from the school. Yunho knew Jaejoong was probably in his and Yoochun’s dorm room, cackling like the evil witch he was at a plan well executed. Really. They could go the other way and tell Jaejoong he had no right to play matchmaker like this.

The blue sky gave the impression of warmth, but the air was cool. And then the wind blew. Fallen leaves scurried around their feet. Yoochun wrapped his outlandishly large scarf around his neck. Yunho zipped up his leather jacket.

Yunho had no idea what to say, so he didn’t say anything. After about five minutes, it seemed like Yoochun didn’t know what to say either, but he seemed a lot more composed than Yunho was.

“So do we talk about marketing class, or that project due at the end of the semester? Or should I comment on the weather?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho didn’t look over at him. He watched his feet as he said, “Marketing sucks. I hate that teacher. His English is so confusing. And I don’t want to think about the project, and it’s nice, but a little chilly. Next.”

Yoochun chuckled. Deep, alluring. It made Yunho’s skin shake.

“I can help you in marketing, you know,” he said. Switching to English, he said, “I do speak English pretty well, if you’ll remember.”

Yunho smiled. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Silence again.

“Guess we could always talk about that amazing kiss on Friday night,” Yoochun said and sipped at his coffee.

“It was a kiss,” Yunho said.

“It was an amazing kiss.”

Yunho sighed. “Okay, fine. It was an amazing kiss. But still. Just a kiss for a drinking game, and no offense, but if I had been sober, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“None taken. Just have to know where I stand. Or where you stand, I guess.”

“Firmly on my side of the wall.”

Yoochun laughed. “Ah, Yunho-ah, just jump over the wall. It’s great on both sides.”

Yunho dared to glance at him. The lines of his profile were perfect. Straight nose, curved cheeks. The scarf hid his jaw and neck, but Yunho knew what they looked like to fill in the blanks. “Why are you bisexual?”

Yoochun smiled. “Jaejoong’s been my best friend for years. You can’t grow up with Jaejoong and end up completely straight.”

Yunho smiled. “Too bad I only met him last semester then.”

Yoochun looked over at him and then let his eyes drop to take in Yunho’s body. “Definitely too bad.”

The wind picked up as they entered the city park. Yunho looked up as they passed under the metal archway.

“Jaejoong told me we should be better friends,” Yunho said.

“Should we do everything Jaejoong says? He told me I should throw you up against a wall and kiss you again.”

Yunho grinned.

After another couple minutes, Yoochun said, “This is too weird, because anything I could bring up to talk about would just be filling the silence and awkward.”

“Then don’t talk. I don’t mind just walking.”

Yunho tossed his empty coffee cup into a trashcan. With nothing else to do with his hands, he shoved them in his jacket pockets.

Something beeped, and Yoochun dug out his cell phone. He made a face at the screen and ignored the call.

“Jaejoong,” he said in explanation.

Yunho nodded and then smiled. “My phone is vibrating. Should I check?” It was Jaejoong, and Yunho answered it with a breathy hello.

“Yunho, what …”

Yunho smiled at Yoochun and sort of moaned. Yoochun put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

“Jae … what … what do you need?”

“Where are you?”

“Can’t … don’t know … but, fuck Yoochun.” That last he said with a low moan. “I have to go, Jae. Later.” He hung up.

Yoochun laughed, holding onto the fence to keep upright. “Oh, god. I wish I could see his face right now.”

“He deserves it. Come on.” Yunho grabbed the long end of Yoochun’s scarf and started walking through the park. It was too cold for children to be out, and only other couples and people with their dogs were around. He led the way across the grass, not letting go until his feet hit the wood chips covering the ground around the slides, swings and other playground equipment. He jumped up two stairs, and clambered across the bridge. Yoochun followed him.

Yunho headed to the tallest platform, easily pulling himself up ladders. He paused only long enough to make sure Yoochun was following him, and then he went down the spiral slide. He slipped off and continued running around to the other side and lifted his arms to grab the monkey bars. Half way across, he twisted, lifted his legs and hooked them onto a bar. He hung upside down.

Yoochun’s laughter carried to him, and Yunho turned his body to watch him walk up. He had his phone out. “Who knew big, tough, athletic Yunho turned into a little kid at a playground?”

“Shut up. It’s fun.”

“It’s cute.” He put his phone away. The scarf had fallen off somewhere, and Yunho found it with his eyes, caught on a bar, blowing in the wind. Yoochun went a few bars in front of him. He grabbed a bar, bent his knees, and hand-over-hand traveled to the end. He turned and then came back. Yunho tightened his body and pulled himself up. His fingers wrapped around the cool bar and he unhooked his legs. He dropped to the ground.

Yoochun’s back was to him, and his jacket had ridden up, exposing smooth skin. Before Yunho knew what he was doing, his fingers were sliding along that skin, and then digging into ribs. Yoochun let go of the bar with a startled laugh and fell into Yunho while he continued to tickle under his coat.

“Stop, god, stop. Stop. Stop.”

Yunho laughed and stopped, but he kept his hands on Yoochun’s sides until the other was steady. He stepped away, and then his brain caught up to his actions, and his cheeks went red, and Yunho hoped Yoochun thought it was only because of the cold.

“Come swing,” Yunho said and turned away, heading for the swing set.

“In a minute,” Yoochun said.

Yunho sat on a swing. He immediately kicked off from the ground, pumped his legs, and pulled at the chains to get up in the air. Maybe it would clear his mind a bit. But he was facing Yoochun. He watched as Yoochun put a smoke to his lips. He cupped a hand around it, trying to block the wind. It took three tries for him to get the cigarette lit. A puff of smoke obscured his face for a moment, and then blew away with the wind. His dark hair tangled in front of his face. He continuously lifted a hand to tuck it behind his ears.

Their eyes met and unconsciously, Yunho stopped swinging. Almost hypnotized, he watched as Yoochun’s cheeks hallowed with another drag, lips pursed as he held in the smoke, and then opening, slowly, as he blew out another cloud of smoke. His tongue licked his lower lip, and Yunho looked away, trying to cover his embarrassment with more swinging.

Yoochun retrieved his scarf, wrapping it only once around his neck. The long ends dragged on the ground as he made his way to the swings. He sat in the swing next to Yunho and finished his cigarette. But he didn’t swing. He gripped the chain with both hands and leaned his cheek against them. He smiled.

“So, you come here often?”

Yunho snorted and dropped his feet to slow himself down. “What?”

Yoochun gestured around the park. “Here, park. Come here often?”

“I’m going to assume that’s not a pick up line.”

“Okay. It’s not.”

“Yeah. I come jogging here.”

Yoochun switched to English. “You must be tired. Because you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Yunho laughed.

“Yes. That was a pick up line.”

“English pick up lines are so lame.”

“They’re funny.”

Yunho met his gaze again, and had to look away. Yoochun was looking at him like he would any potential date. And Yunho liked it a little too much. But it was only because he liked feeling desirable. Yeah, that was it. Not because it was Yoochun, just … nice to be wanted.

Yunho kicked off the ground again, swinging hard. He waited for the right moment, put his hands inside the chains and then jumped out, landing lightly on his feet a few feet away.

“Ah, no back flip to impress me?” Yoochun said.

Yunho smiled back at him. “It’s a rule in my family. You swing, you jump.”

Yoochun stood up, took a step and then jumped once. “There. No rule broken.”

Yunho rolled his eyes, but he smiled. He took a few steps to Yoochun and then snagged the end of his scarf again. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho shrugged. “Wherever.”

“Ooh, that’s a cool place.”

Yunho took the scarf and tossed it at Yoochun. He laughed and finished wrapping it around his neck. Then sun was sinking fast, throwing the sky all shades of orange and yellow. The temperature dropped as they walked.

“Let’s grab something to eat,” Yunho said as they left the park.

“Asking me out?” Yoochun said with a smirk.

“No. You can pay for your own dinner.”

Yoochun grinned. “And yours.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Well, it sort of is. When was the last time you met someone at a coffee shop, played around in a park and then went out to dinner?”

Yunho opened his mouth and then shut it. The last time he’d done something like this with a girl it had definitely been a date, and they ended up in bed together.

“It’s not a date,” he said a little less forcefully.

Yoochun chuckled. “Alright. It’s not a date. Where do you want to go?”

Yunho wanted a cheeseburger, but he knew that Yoochun had succumbed to Jaejoong’s eating habits and gone vegetarian, so instead he said, “Pasta?”

“Sure.”

There was a small Italian restaurant a few blocks away, and as they walked Yunho found himself in a discussion about his family of lawyers and how he was breaking the mold by going into marketing and advertising.

Their conversation continued after they were seated and ordered drinks. Yoochun talked about his degree in International business, and how his real passion was music (Jaejoong’s major). Their meals came and Yunho talked about his younger sister, and Yoochun talked about his little brother, and they talked about what they missed most about Korea besides their families (“Dokbokki carts,” Yoochun said with a sigh. “I have a desperate addiction to dokbokki.”)

Yoochun rejected dessert, but Yunho ordered a slice of cheesecake with raspberries all over it. It came with two spoons.

Yoochun chuckled and met Yunho’s eyes. “Still don’t think this is a date?” he whispered, as he picked up a spoon and took a couple bites. Yunho kept his eyes on the cheesecake and off Yoochun’s knowing look. Unfortunately, he was so focused on it, that he didn’t see the check put down and Yoochun paid for the whole meal before Yunho could stop him.

“You can pay me back in the bedroom,” he said with a wink.

Yunho looked away quickly, hoping the slightly dim light in the restaurant hid his blush. He hurried out of the restaurant in front of Yoochun.

It was dark and cold, but only seven at night. Yunho was cold, even with his leather jacket. He jerked in surprise when the fluffy end of Yoochun’s scarf hit him in the face. He stood frozen as Yoochun wrapped it around his neck. It was still long enough to go around Yoochun’s neck too. Yunho had a sudden urge to run away from the situation, but Yoochun smiled and then started walking. Yunho had no choice but to walk with him, or choke to death. Their shoulders brushed.

The scarf smelled like Yoochun. A mixture of cigarette smoke, cologne and coffee. Yunho mentally made an excuse that his nose was cold before burying deeper into the brown knitting. With the smell in his nose, and Yoochun’s warmth next to him, he had no choice but to think about their kiss. It had been amazing. It had made Yunho’s skin tingle, his lips heat up, his head float away. In the heaviest moment, nothing had mattered but the feel of Yoochun’s lips against his and the feel of his body below him.

A voice that sounded like Jaejoong started mocking him. _You liked it. You liked it and you want to do it again._

Yunho frowned, eyebrows furrowed. He unconsciously sped up, feet snapping on the sidewalk. And then Yoochun grabbed his elbow stopping him.

“Hey, slow down. What’s up?”

Yunho didn’t dare look at him. “Nothing. Sorry. Just … cold.”

Yoochun opened his mouth and Yunho said, “Please don’t make a joke about making me hot.”

Yoochun shut his mouth with a laugh. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“Yes. With everything.”

Yoochun’s smile was unrepentant. “At least one of us is. You’re confusing me.”

“I’m confusing myself, and you’re making it worse.”

Yoochun opened his mouth, shut it and shrugged. “Sorry.”

They continued walking back to campus. Yoochun’s hands were out of his pockets for a moment, and then he wrapped them up in his scarf. Yunho wanted to hold his hand, and that was annoying. In Korea, he wouldn’t have hesitated in holding Yoochun’s hand, but … well, in Korea, he doubted that he would have just gone on a date with Yoochun.

Yes, it was a fucking date.

“Fuck,” Yunho whispered. If Yoochun heard, he didn’t say anything.

Once on campus, Yoochun stopped them. He lifted his hands and unwound the scarf from Yunho’s neck.

“Date or not, I had fun,” Yoochun said. “See you in class tomorrow.”

Yunho nodded. He watched as Yoochun walked away. A chill seeped into his body, and it just wasn’t because the scarf had been so warm. He hesitated for another moment and then with a deep breath, ran after Yoochun.


	3. Hard Walls

“Wait,” Yunho said.  
  
Yoochun stopped and turned, but Yunho gave himself no time to think about the smile flashed his way. He grabbed Yoochun’s scarf, dragged him to the side of the nearest building, pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
Yoochun made a single noise of surprise and then settled into the kiss. Yunho tilted his head and their mouths aligned.  
  
It was different, this kiss, than the other. There was no alcohol to cloud his mind, but Yunho’s head was still light, and yet, heavier than ever. Yoochun tasted different, like a crisp autumn wind and soda pop. Yoochun pulled away, took a breath, licked his lips and then met Yunho’s mouth for more. The kiss was harsher, a little more frantic, and Yunho blamed his nerves. His hands were gripped tight in Yoochun’s scarf, but he was shaking, his brain shouting about how stupid he was. But he wasn’t listening to that voice.  
  
Yoochun sucked on his lower lip as his hands slipped under Yunho’s jacket. He felt how cold they were through his t-shirt as fingers splayed over his stomach. They broke apart. Yunho took a really deep breath, exhaling it slowly. The tufts of hair by Yoochun’s ears wavered. Yunho would have slid down the wall had Yoochun not been holding him up.  
  
Yoochun’s lips brushed over his. Yunho’s mouth opened with a soft gasp. The tip of Yoochun’s tongue touched his upper lip. Yunho followed the move with his own tongue. The open-mouth kiss extended into minutes as Yoochun teased his lips with breaths and licks.  
  
“God,” Yunho whimpered and then bit his lower lip as heat spread up his neck. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been kissed like this. Any girl he’d been with had always submitted to him, but with Yoochun, Yunho had no desire at all to take over. He liked not knowing what Yoochun was going to do next, following each kiss with his own, learning the ways Yoochun’s tongue moved, how his lower lip tasted.  
  
He did try to ignore the erection making his jeans tight.  
  
Yoochun’s fingers were cold on his face, cupping his cheeks before his lips opened against Yunho’s. It was a goodbye kiss, but Yunho didn’t want to stop yet. He grabbed Yoochun’s wrists and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun gasped out an obscenity. He pushed forward, slamming their bodies together against the wall. Yunho’s breath left him in a rush, and he tilted his head back. Stars danced in front of his eyes as Yoochun attacked his neck with lips and tongue. He moaned as Yoochun’s tongue trailed up that spot behind his ear.  
  
“Yunho?” he whispered before nibbling on Yunho’s earlobe.  
  
Yunho made a noise to let him know he was listening.  
  
“Like this?”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Yes, god, yes.”  
  
Yoochun chuckled. “Good. But I’m going to spoil the moment and ask you if that’s a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
  
Yunho laughed, he couldn’t help it. “God, you cheesy bastard.”  
  
Yoochun grinned and pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek. “I also have a line about how those pants would look better on my bedroom floor and another one about remembering my name because you’re going to be screaming it later.”  
  
Yunho smiled, their lips met softly. “I had fun today.”  
  
“Me, too. Best date in long time.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Ah ha! Told you it was a date.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Should we do it again?”  
  
Yoochun entire face lit up as he smiled, dimples in his cheeks. “Sure. When?”  
  
“Lunch tomorrow?”  
  
“I have class until four.”  
  
“Late lunch tomorrow?”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “Okay. It’s a date. Do we tell Jaejoong?”  
  
“Naw. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right. Again.”  
  
Yoochun nodded. “He’ll know.”  
  
“Then he knows.”  
  
Yoochun kissed him again.  
  
Yunho sighed. “God, I don’t want to let you go now.”  
  
“It’s so nice when you’re honest with yourself.”  
  
“Jerk,” Yunho muttered and pouted. Yoochun sucked on his lower lip, and they kissed again, tongues together, lips curling in smiles with each lingering touch.  
  
“Your place or mine?” Yoochun said after the next kiss.  
  
Yunho swallowed.  
  
Yoochun smiled. “I’m about three seconds from pulling your clothes off, so either your place, or mine, or we end this kiss and go our separate ways.”  
  
“I … I …” Yunho thought about that, thought about pulling Yoochun’s clothes off, the heat and steam from their bodies, warmth of a bed and blankets. God, he wanted to.  
  
Yoochun kissed him, so soft. Only a touch of a tongue against Yunho’s upper lip. His fingertips trailed over Yunho’s jaw.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispered.  
  
Yunho nodded. Yoochun kissed him again, and then stepped back. “Good night,” he said and Yunho cut off a whimper as he turned and walked away.  
  
Yunho had problems breathing. He stayed against the wall until he could no longer see Yoochun. “Good night,” he whispered and touched his lips. He let loose his whimper and buried his face in his hands.  
  
_What the fuck, Jung Yunho?_  
  
\---  
  
“What the fuck, Jung Yunho?” Jaejoong demanded as soon as Yunho entered his dorm room.  
  
Yunho sighed, not wanting to deal with Jaejoong right then. He looked at Adam.  
  
Adam held his hands up. “Don’t get me involved in your marital disputes.”  
  
Yunho smiled and looked at Jaejoong. “What?” he asked in Korean.  
  
“What do you mean what?”  
  
“If we have this conversation, it’s going to be in Korean,” Yunho said with a glance at Adam.  
  
“Fine. You haven’t answered my calls, and …”  
  
“I turned my phone off while I was eating. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s almost nine oh clock. Where have you been?”  
  
“Um, I’m sorry. When did you become my mother?” Yunho asked.  
  
Jaejoong pouted. “Yunnnnnnieeeeeeeee.”  
  
“What, Boo?”  
  
“Tell me!”  
  
“Tell you what?”  
  
“About Yoochun. You were … what … did he suck you off?”  
  
“God, no.” Yunho’s felt heat rush up his face.  
  
“Well, I know you were with him. People saw you at the park.”  
  
“So? Wasn’t that your plan?”  
  
“Yeah, but …”  
  
“Jaejoong, please don’t meddle in this, okay?”  
  
“Oh my god, you like him.”  
  
Yunho bit his lower lip. They no longer tasted like Yoochun. “Why aren’t you in your own dorm room pestering your roommate about this?”  
  
“Something did happen.”  
  
“Nothing happened. We left the cafe, played at the park, went to dinner. End of story.”  
  
“Yeah, and that’s why you have a red mark below your ear.”  
  
Yunho’s hand shot up, fingers touching his neck.  
  
“I was kidding, but that means something happened. Did you kiss him?”  
  
“Um, sort of.”  
  
“How can you sort of kiss someone?”  
  
Yunho sighed. Well, there went the plan to not tell Jaejoong. “I pulled him against a wall and he kissed me.”  
  
“Oh god, and fuck, why was I not there to see that?”  
  
“Shut up, Jae. Go pester Yoochun for more details. That’s all you’re getting from me.”  
  
“I was so right,” Jaejoong said with a wide smile.  
  
“Yes, yes, you were right. Now go away and let me do my homework.”  
  
“Okay, okay. I’ll leave you alone. For now.” Jaejoong flounced up to him, pressed a kiss to his cheek and opened the door. “Bye, Adam,” Jae said and waved.  
  
Yunho sighed when the door shut.  
  
“What was that about?” Adam asked.  
  
“N-nothing.”  
  
“You lie, but I will respect it and say, okay.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Yunho sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on his homework. He had Adam check his ESL work. He didn’t get to bed until one. He didn’t fall asleep until almost three. He thought of his kiss with Yoochun, and then wondered if this meant he was attracted to all men, or just to Yoochun. Or was Yoochun feminine enough to mean it didn’t really count. He wasn’t mistaken for a girl like Jaejoong was, but his features were soft. Muscles lithe instead of firm. Gestures smooth. Skin pale, lips pouty. God, his lower lip was amazing.  
  
Yunho sighed and rolled over. His dreams were full of long dark hair, firm jaw lines. Wide smiles, cheeks tinged pink from the cold. Hot lips, warm kisses. He woke up hard as a rock, and thankfully, Adam was already in class. He stroked off to those images, biting his lip against moaning Yoochun’s name as he came. He didn’t know why he bothered. He couldn’t rationalize that orgasm away. He’d come thinking of a guy. He waited to be disgusted by it, and part of him was. A tiny part that called him cruel names in a voice that sounded like his father’s.  
  
He pushed it away and went to clean himself up before class.  
  
\---  
  
Yunho had four classes. ESL, business marketing on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Then Money and Banking, and an introductory advertising class. His business marketing class was at one in the afternoon. Before, the only good thing about it was that it was only an hour long class, but now, that was a horrible thing, and the only good thing about it was Park Yoochun.  
  
Feeling giddy and a little romantic, Yunho stopped at the campus cafe and bought Yoochun a cup of French roast and a blueberry scone.  
  
Jaejoong made fun of him earlier for dressing up (Yunho was used to waking up, throwing on something and leaving) in nice jeans and a collared shirt. Yunho ignored him, still high from the kiss last night.  
  
He had to half-sprint to get to class on time, and he slipped into the room with only a couple minutes to spare. Yoochun immediately smiled. Yoochun was wearing what he normally wore: jeans and a hoody, bright blue today with black lines down the back and sleeves. He had a black scarf on, and Yunho couldn’t help but tug on the end lying on Yoochun’s desk as he sat in the seat next to Yoochun. It wasn’t odd for them to sit together, since they were the only Koreans in the class, but more than one person smirked at them.  
  
“News travels fast,” Yunho said, noticing the looks.  
  
“Doesn’t help that you brought me coffee,” Yoochun said and sipped on it.  
  
“And a scone,” Yunho said, holding up the bag.  
  
Yoochun laughed as he took it. “Thank you. This coffee is good.”  
  
“Just what you like.”  
  
Mr. Jenkins came in and Yunho turned his attention to him. Yes, he had a ~~massive, huge, gigantor~~ small crush on the man sitting next to him, but he wasn’t going to let that affect his grade. He pulled out his recorder and tried to listen. His teacher used so much slang and so many English idioms in his lectures that Yunho usually had to listen to the lecture four or five times, looking things up before he understood some of the more important things. He took notes as best he could, writing down everything the teacher did on the board, scribbling Korean next to it if he didn’t quite understand the English. There were a lot of Korean notes in this notebook.  
  
The teacher reminded them again about their final project, and then the class ended. Yunho packed up his things. Yoochun usually said goodbye to him and they went their separate ways, but now he waited and they left the classroom together, walking so their shoulders brushed.  
  
“Where should we meet today?” Yunho asked.  
  
Yoochun smiled. “I was hoping you wouldn’t back out of this.”  
  
Yunho looked at the floor. “No … I … This is fun.”  
  
“Yeah. Um, wherever. I guess. I had fun going there with you yesterday.”  
  
Yunho grinned. “Is there something for your eating delicacies at James’ Grill?”  
  
Yoochun chuckled. “If you don’t tell Jaejoong, I’ll eat chicken.”  
  
“Such a rebel. How was your interrogation last night?”  
  
“Ah, the usual. He pestered every little detail out of me, and tortured me when all I would tell him were the basics.”  
  
“He sat on your back and tickled you until you gave up details?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Cruel bitch. Such a horrible experience for you.”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. Next time someone pins me down on my stomach it better be you.”  
  
Yunho coughed on nothing, cheeks going red as his mind helpfully supplied the imagery to go with that sentence.  
  
Yoochun stopped a little ways from his next class. He smiled and said, “Not comfortable enough for a kiss?”  
  
Yunho looked around at the partially full hallway and shook his head.  
  
“Too bad.” Yoochun suddenly smiled and said, “If I told you that you had a nice body would you hold it against me?”  
  
Yunho laughed. “Maybe later.”  
  
“Okay. Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.”  
  
Yunho laughed harder. “Oh god, that’s so bad.”  
  
“But true,” Yoochun half sang. “See you in a little while.”

Yunho bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah. See you.”  
  
Yoochun turned and disappeared into his class.  
  
“Oh, god, can you two be anymore obvious?” Changmin said behind him.  
  
Yunho didn’t turn around but kept walking.  
  
Changmin fell into step beside him. “Are you in loooooove?”  
  
“Shut up, dongsaeng,” Yunho said, emphasizing the word.  
  
Changmin laughed. “I’m two months younger than you. Shut up.”  
  
“So how’s the little Japanese-Korean threesome thing going?”  
  
“Eh, it’s cool, I guess. Junsu’s little boytoy Eunhyuk is pissed off though.”  
  
“Because Junsu’s cheating?”  
  
“No, because he hasn’t been able to join.”  
  
Yunho laughed. “God, Asian orgies, is that what you guys are doing?”  
  
“Sure. Better than being in denial like you two.”  
  
“I’m not in denial, I’m just not jumping into bed with him.”  
  
“You’re in denial.”  
  
“We were making out against the wall of the Architecture building yesterday. I’m not in denial.”  
  
“Woah, what? That rumor is true?”  
  
“Not a rumor if it’s true, is it?”  
  
“Okay, then explain to me how you haven’t had sex with him yet?”  
  
“I … I’m … we had one date.”  
  
“Yunho, you’ve fucked girls after they’ve knocked on your dorm room door and before you’ve left on a first date.”  
  
“I’m … just trying to figure this out.”  
  
“Figure what out?”  
  
“Am I attracted to men or am I attracted to Yoochun?”  
  
“He is kind of girly. You know he gets pedicures with Jaejoong?”  
  
“Yes, I’ve been told by Jaejoong that I cannot be classified as a best friend until I get a pedicure with him.”  
  
Changmin laughed. “So I’m attractive.”  
  
Yunho snorted.  
  
“I’m like sex on legs, Yunho. Shut up. Do you think I’m attractive?”  
  
Yunho had never looked at Changmin like that before. He stopped them, and then stepped back, eyes roving up and down Changmin’s body. “I guess,” he said.  
  
“Ooh, thanks.”  
  
“I don’t know, Min. It’s like … you’re Changmin. I know you too well to be attracted to you.”  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” he asked, laughing.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not attracted to you like that. Yes, you’re good looking. You are tall and handsome and you have a nice smile and pretty eyes. But I don’t want to jump you right now.”  
  
“If you had stopped after handsome, then you’d be straight. But you went on about eyes and smile, and that means you’re attracted to men in general.”  
  
“Your psychological analysis was deep. Did you hurt yourself coming up with that?”  
  
Changmin smirked. “Now that was denial.”  
  
Yunho took a deep breath. “Even if I’m attracted to men, I’m not going to suddenly be the resident bicycle and let every man on campus have a ride. Unlike some people.”  
  
Changmin shook his head. “Oh, Yunnie. One day you will realize that you don’t mind sucking on a hard, thick cock. And then before you know it, you’ll have Jaejoong down your throat and Yoochun fucking you from behind.”  
  
“You’re not being helpful at all,” Yunho said.  
  
“Do you want to suck on my cock and see if you like it?”  
  
Yunho punched him.


	4. Tight Jeans

“Hey, you okay?” Yoochun asked as he sat across from Yunho in a booth.  
  
“No.”  
  
Yoochun immediately stilled, frowning.  
  
Yunho took a deep breath, but before he could talk, the waiter came for their order. He ordered a huge, fattening, cheeseburger with French fries. Yoochun ordered chicken strips and a side salad.  
  
An awkward silence settled between them.  
  
Yunho kept his eyes on his water glass, finger running over and around the rim.  
  
Yoochun cleared his throat. “So is that it?”  
  
Yunho shrugged and then sighed. “No. I just … It’s so much easier when I’m kissing you because I can’t think when I’m kissing you.”  
  
“Ah, crisis of conscience. Gotcha.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. It’s a lot to deal with all at once.”  
  
“Not for Changmin, apparently.”  
  
“Changmin is doing this like he would any other experiment. See the results, try something else, do it a different way. His emotions aren’t involved in it. Or at least, not yet. You, though … you do everything emotionally.”  
  
Yunho looked up.  
  
Yoochun smiled. “Even when you take notes, I can tell that you put your whole heart into it. It’s why you’re a good student. It’s why you’re smart. It’s why your body is covered with rock hard muscles. You're like Changmin because once you decide to do something, you throw yourself into it. But you’re unlike Changmin because you always weigh the consequences before you act, and Changmin sees consequences as part of the experience.”  
  
“You’re the second person to psychoanalyze me today.”  
  
“And what was Changmin’s diagnosis?”  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“First name you brought up, so I figured you were comparing this to his little Asian orgy.”  
  
“He said I’m generally attracted to all males because I notice things about them that straight guys don’t, like smiles and eyes and, I don’t know.”  
  
“So if it was just me, you could count it as a fluke,” Yoochun said.  
  
Yunho wasn’t stupid enough not to catch the hurt in his voice. “I … god, how do I defend myself against that?”  
  
“You can’t.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
“Look, I understand that this is a weird moment for you, a strange time, but I’m not going to be played, Yunho. There are plenty of guys on this campus that wouldn’t mind sleeping with you. Changmin is one, and I’m sure Jaejoong would jump your bones.”  
  
“I don’t …” He sighed. “I don’t want anyone else.”  
  
Their food arrived and Yunho suddenly had no appetite, but he ate anyway.  
  
Yoochun’s foot nudged him under the table. Yunho looked up.  
  
Trying to keep a straight face, Yoochun said, “I see you like having meat in your mouth.”  
  
Yunho smiled and nudged him back. “Wanna try it?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yep. Big, juicy mouthful of thick meat.”  
  
“Oh, now you’re just talking yourself up.”  
  
“Just trying to get you down.”  
  
Yoochun lost it, laughing out loud. Others in the restaurant looked over at them, and he waved an apology, covering his mouth until he calmed down enough to take a drink of water.  
  
“Oh, yeah, swallow, baby,” Yunho muttered, and Yoochun choked on his water.  
  
“Would you stop,” he said, still laughing.  
  
“You started it.”  
  
Yoochun continued to smile. Their legs stayed entwined under the table for the rest of the meal (that Yunho paid for). They left the restaurant. The bitter wind cut through Yoochun’s hoody and the small scarf did little to protect him.

“Can I ask why you’re wearing flip flops?”

“My feet aren’t cold. Just the rest of me.”

Yunho moved behind him, put his arms around his body and started walking. Yoochun shivered, and Yunho hoped it just wasn’t from the cold.  
  
“I have a feeling that if you come up to my room, I won’t get any homework done,” Yoochun said.  
  
“And Jaejoong would perv.”  
  
“Fuck. He would.”  
  
“And if you come ot my room, you won’t get any homework done either.”  
  
“Unless you want me to call you homework in a sexy voice.”  
  
Yunho laughed and held Yoochun tighter. “So, I say we go to your dorm room and get your homework, go to my dorm room and get my homework, and then go to the library and make out behind a shelf and not get any homework done at the library.”  
  
Yoochun chuckled. His hands slid back and into the pockets of Yunho’s coat. “I just realized I don't have your phone number.”  
  
“Oh man, we fail,” Yunho said. He reached into Yoochun’s pants pocket, ignored Yoochun’s intake of breath and took out his phone. He hit the button and a picture of him hanging upside down at the playground greeted him.  
  
“Told you it was cute,” Yoochun said and leaned his head back enough to press a kiss against Yunho’s jaw.  
  
Yunho smiled and added his name and phone number into Yoochun’s phone. He put the phone back just as Yoochun’s hand dipped into his pocket for his phone. He made a face at the picture of Yuri, a Korean pop idol that Yunho adored. He stopped walking, lifted the phone and at the last second, Yunho kissed his cheek.  
  
  
  
Yoochun laughed when he saw the picture and he immediately set it as Yunho’s background. “Better.”  
  
“Much.”  
  
They continued walking, and slowed almost to a stop when Yoochun turned around in Yunho’s arms.  
  
“So what are we doing? Homework or each other?”  
  
“How important is the homework you have due?”  
  
“Very,” Yoochun said and made a face. “We’re doing group proposals in one of my business classes and they think I’m going to slack off because I’m some smart Asian that doesn’t care about my grade, since I get a pass/fail.”  
  
“God, I hate people like that.”  
  
“Me, too.”  
  
“So you better do your homework. And if we go to the library together, we won’t get any work done.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Yunho lifted his head to see where they were. He turned the next corner and led Yoochun to an area of campus darkened by trees. A deserted area of campus. Yunho knew there was a bench hidden behind the trees and he prayed someone else wasn’t already there. He didn’t think so; it was too cold out. As he approached, he didn’t hear any sounds. He let go of Yoochun and then held his hands as he walked up a small hill right to the empty bench.  
  
“I’m not going to get any homework done here, either,” Yoochun said, but let Yunho pull him into his lap.  
  
“It’s only six, and it’s too cold out for any clothes to come off.”  
  
Yoochun straddled him, sitting on his knees, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. “It is cold. Make me hot.”  
  
“Cheesy,” Yunho said, voice lowered as he leaned forward.  
  
“Yes. So hot, I’m melting.”  
  
Yunho buried his face in Yoochun neck and laughed. “Oh my god, you’re such a dork.”  
  
Yoochun chuckled. He ran his fingers through Yunho’s hair and, by the second pass, Yunho had stopped laughing and panted against Yoochun’s neck. He tightened his hold on Yoochun’s hips. His lips closed lightly around skin. Yoochun sighed, tilting his head. Yunho kissed up the curve, and then let his lower lip trailed along his jaw. Yoochun moaned, head back as Yunho lowered his mouth and teeth to Yoochun’s throat. His Adam’s apple bobbed under Yunho’s tongue.  
  
“Oh, god,” Yoochun said. His fingers tightened in Yunho’s hair and he forced Yunho’s head back and then attacked his lip with wet, noisy kisses, full of tongue and teeth. Yunho fought him for control this time, and Yoochun did not give it up. His legs tightened while their tongues fought. He grunted, jerking his hips forward and Yunho had to throw a hand down to the bench keep them from falling off.  
  
“I’m not sure I care how fucking cold it is out here,” Yoochun said.  
  
Yunho made sure he had a firm hold of Yoochun and then stood up. Yoochun yelped and clutched at his neck.  
  
“I’m going to tell Jaejoong you squealed like a girl,” Yunho said, and gingerly kneeled on the cold ground.  
  
“Warn a guy, and if we’re moving this to the ground, you’re lying in the dirt.”  
  
Yunho smiled. “Okay.” He released Yoochun and then sat down. Yoochun sat in his lap again. Yunho’s arms wound around his waist like they’d been there for years.  
  
Yoochun caught his lips in a soft kiss. Each part of the kiss was small, chaste. Their lips came apart for a brief moment, and then together again. The tip of a tongue touched Yunho’s lower lip, the small kisses not changing. Yunho met each one, but kept his tongue in his mouth, sinking into the feel of Yoochun’s lips. His hands ran up and down Yoochun’s back, half for warmth, the other half for desire. Yoochun’s hands found their way back into Yunho’s hair.  
  
“I could kiss you for hours,” Yoochun whispered.  
  
Yunho thought of a smart comment and decided to keep his mouth shut and not spoil the moment. He smiled into the next kiss and said, “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”  
  
As the kisses deepened, the brush of tongue turning into a full blown touch, Yunho once again stopped thinking, stopped caring, and concentrated on the mouth molding to his. He had no idea how long they kissed or how many times. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to stop.  
  
“It is taking all my self control not to push you down and frot against you,” Yoochun said. He bit down on Yunho’s lower lip. Yunho licked at his mouth and then with arms securely around him, Yunho laid them down. Yoochun had to adjust his knees and then they were kissing again. Their mouths easily settled, but their bodies shifted, legs and arms moving until Yoochun was pressed against his side, one leg thrown over Yunho’s. Yunho breath shortened as Yoochun’s hand slid up in his jacket, under his shirt and his fingertips traced over his quivering muscles. He moaned as Yoochun scooted closer, his erection pressed against Yunho’s thigh.  
  
“Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket?” Yunho whispered.  
  
Yoochun smiled into the next kiss and said, “Nope. I’m just happy to see you.”  
  
“Hmm, me too.”  
  
“Really?” Yoochun kissed down Yunho’s cheek, until his lips were against Yunho’s ear. “How happy?” he breathed and his wandering hand slid over the bulge in his jeans.  
  
Yunho moaned, eyes falling shut as Yoochun squeezed his erection. It’d been a couple weeks since the last time he’d had sex, but even then, completely naked with a girl over him, hadn’t been this hot, this desperate.  
  
“Fuck,” he said and lifted his hips. He whimpered as Yoochun moved his hand.  
  
“Too cold,” Yoochun reminded him. He sucked softly on the spot just below Yunho’s ear. “And the first time I make you come, it won’t be on the ground.”  
  
“Technically, that was this morning,” Yunho said.  
  
Yoochun propped up enough to look at him. His fingers still walked around his cock, caressing and then trailing up his bare stomach. “Oh really?”  
  
“Yep. Thoughts of you had me coming in minutes.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “Good.”  
  
Their lips met again. Yoochun’s hand moved away from his crotch and back up his shirt. Yunho wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s body, one hand doing the same and finding its way to Yoochun’s bare skin. Yoochun moaned into the kiss as Yunho caressed his back, careful to stay away from Yoochun’s ticklish sides. He was ready to start pulling clothes off. He sucked Yoochun’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbled on it. Yoochun’s eyes shut with a sigh and he started thrusting very slowly against Yunho’s hips.  
  
“Fuck, Chunnie, don’t do that,” Yunho said, releasing his lip. His body turned toward Yoochun’s and his hips tried to contact Yoochun’s.  
  
Yoochun moaned and pushed his face against Yunho’s neck. “We need to stop.”  
  
“I know.” Yunho grabbed his hips and pulled him close, sliding him up and down as he tried to pull Yoochun on top of him. Yoochun put his hands flat on Yunho’s chest and pushed himself away.  
  
Yunho pouted and Yoochun grinned before leaning down and pressing a short kiss to his lips. “Come on. Walk me home.”  
  
Yunho chuckled. “Fine.”  
  
They stood up, touching each other unnecessarily. They’d forgotten about the cold, and Yoochun shivered as they walked down the hill back to the walkway. Yunho again wrapped his arms around him from behind, and it really wasn’t good for the erection still straining in his pants, but Yoochun didn’t seem to mind. He moaned and rubbed his ass back more than one and almost made Yunho trip. They laughed, and then laughed some more as they walked. And then Yoochun twisted and they kissed in the middle of campus, ignoring a few catcalls, before walking again. Stopping, kissing, walking, stopping, kissing. The two minute walk took almost twenty.

Outside Yoochun’s dorm room, Yunho pushed him against the wall. With hands in Yoochun’s long hair, he kissed him deeply, slowly, reaching as far into Yoochun’s mouth as he could. Yoochun moaned, going pliant against him, and then whimpered as Yunho pushed a leg between his. Yoochun gasped and thrust against him. His arms tightened around Yunho’s neck as he frot faster. Yunho kissed him faster.  
  
“Fuck, Yunho. Fuck. I … fuck.”  
  
Yunho slipped his hand into Yoochun’s shirt and over his heated skin. “I’m going to go to my dorm room, and I’m going to strip naked and I’m going to think of this moment, think of you so eager and horny and ready to come in three seconds, and then I’m going to think about what I should do now and think about lowering your zipper.”  
  
“Oh, fuck please.”  
  
“And I’m going to think about grabbing your cock, releasing it and then sinking to my knees, licking at the head while stroking.”  
  
Yoochun whimpered again.  
  
“Well, this looks cozy.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you, Kim Jaejoong,” Yoochun said and sagged against Yunho.  
  
Yunho looked over and met Jaejoong’s amused eyes. He was in sweat pants and a tank top, firm, well-built body on display. How had he never seen how hot Jaejoong was?  
  
“You couldn’t have given him two more minutes,” Yunho said.  
  
“Ah, he’ll get over it.”  
  
“I hate him, I hate him, I hate him,” Yoochun muttered into Yunho’s neck.  
  
“Better this way,” Yunho whispered back.  
  
“I know, but … fuck. I was so fucking close.”  
  
Yunho smiled and kissed him softly. “Go to bed and think about what I was talking about. I’m sure you’ll get close again really fast.”  
  
Yoochun huffed out a breath.  
  
“And don’t worry,” Yunho said. “I’m going to be doing the same thing. And I remember your name, so I’ll be able to scream it when I come.”  
  
Yoochun laughed.  
  
“You two done yet?” Jaejoong asked.  
  
“Give us a minute, please. Fuck, you’re nosy.”  
  
Yunho kissed from Yoochun’s cheek to his ear and said, “Meet for coffee tomorrow?”  
  
“Sure, what time?”  
  
“I have class at ten.”  
  
“Mine starts at eleven. Meet at … eight thirty?”  
  
“Yeah. Sounds good.” Yunho pulled away enough to see him. “It’s so hard saying goodbye to you.”  
  
“I’m just that loveable,” Yoochun said with a grin.  
  
“And that sexable.”  
  
“Passionable.”  
  
“Fuckable?”  
  
Yoochun’s eyelids lowered. “Oh god, yes. Soon. One day. Fuck.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Good. Kiss me one more time.”  
  
They kissed again, and only broke apart when Jaejoong threw something at them and hit Yunho in the back of the head. Yunho rolled his eyes, pressed his lips against Yoochun’s one more time. “Good night,” he whispered as he finally moved away from Yoochun.  
  
“Good night,” Yoochun said with a disappointed sigh.  
  
“Just remember,” Yunho said as he headed toward his dorm. “It’s you who decided to do homework.”  
  
Yoochun made a face at him. Yunho laughed. He waved and blew a kiss to Jaejoong. Jaejoong tried to look upset but smiled. When Yoochun was within reaching distance, Jaejoong slapped his shoulder and said, “Tell me everything, you bastard. Everything.”  
  
Yunho smiled as their bickering faded in the distance. He felt like his heart was going to burst and he was walking on clouds.


	5. Doubting Thoughts

Yunho refused to give up the small vestige of sleep. His dreams had been amazing, and he reached for the dark hair even as it slipped through his fingers. He sighed, his eyes opened and then he shouted in shock, cursing and swearing and muttering when he saw what time it was. 8:45.  
  
He grabbed his phone first thing, and with eyes still half-shut with sleep, called Yoochun.  
  
“Hey,” he said, voice careful.  
  
“Sorry,” Yunho mumbled. “I just woke—“ He yawned. “—up.”  
  
Yoochun chuckled. “It’s okay. Still have time to meet?”  
  
“Yeah, um … give me ten minutes.”  
  
“Alright. You’re missing out on a show though, so hurry.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“MinSu. They’re practically screaming at each other. It’s kind of funny.”  
  
“Record it?”  
  
“Jaejoong is.”  
  
Adam groaned and threw a pillow at Yunho. “Too early,” he muttered.  
  
“It’s almost nine.”  
  
“Huh?” Yoochun said.  
  
“Sorry. Adam is a diva this morning,” Yunho said in English.  
  
Adam mumbled something profane at him.  
  
“I’ll shower fast,” Yunho said. “Don’t drink all the coffee.”  
  
Yoochun chuckled. “Okay. See you soon.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Yunho hung up. He threw the pillow back at Adam, who shouted at him and then he hurried to the bathroom to shower. Afterwards, he once again caught himself dressing nicely in jeans and a button-down. He thought about it, decided he didn’t want to look that nice for a ten am class and put on a green, slightly too-tight t-shirt and then tossed on a thick jacket.  
  
“Jaejoong’s right. You’re stupid in love,” Adam grumbled.  
  
Yunho looked over at him, but he was on his side facing the wall. “You okay with that?”  
  
“Yes,” he said. “Have I ever had a problem with Jaejoong?”  
  
“No, but Jaejoong is … “  
  
“Firmly gay where you’re just teetering on the wall waiting to fall off. Yeah. I got it. I’m okay with that. Every guy has this ‘am I gay’ moment, even if they don’t want to admit it.”  
  
Yunho nodded. He’d had that moment too, when he first met Jaejoong and said blond, cute, feminine man had decided they were going to be best friends. Jaejoong liked to hold his hand and sit in his lap, but Yunho hadn’t ever been attracted to him.  
  
“Now, you’re thinking too much,” Adam said. “Go away. I want to go back to sleep and I can practically hear you doubting yourself. Not fair to Yoochun. Go away.”  
  
Yunho sighed. “Okay. You’re right. See you later.” Yunho grabbed his backpack and headed to the café at a jog. He arrived, cheeks red, slightly out of breath and windblown, but Yoochun’s smile was worth the extra effort. He had his hair back in a short ponytail, and wore a long sleeve deep blue sweater and khakis. And flip flops. Yunho only met his eyes for a moment and then his attention was drawn to Changmin and Junsu.  
  
Junsu had his back to Changmin, arms crossed. Eyes pissed off and red.  
  
Yunho slipped into a chair next to Yoochun, gave him a one-armed hug and asked, “What’s going on?”  
  
Yoochun didn’t move from under his arm, and leaned against his shoulder. Yunho thought about moving away and then decided not to, sliding his chair closer.  
  
“Best I can figure, Changmin’s decided he’s straight,” Yoochun whispered.  
  
“Oh really.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Jaejoong scoffed and said, “Hi, to you too, Yunho.”  
  
Yunho smiled and turned to his best friend. As always, Jaejoong looked perfect, blond hair styled, black rim glasses. He had on skinny blue jeans and loose white shirt with a deep vee neck, showing off the curves of his peck muscles. He had his phone out, pointed at the MinSu altercation.  
  
“You’re such a slut,” Yunho said affectionately and pinched Jaejoong’s nipple that was almost on display from the shirt.  
  
Jaejoong made a noise and swatted at him.  
  
“Come on, Su, I didn’t mean it,” Changmin said. He touched Junsu’s shoulder and Junsu jerked away from him. “God, you’re being unreasonable. This was fun, but really, girls are …”  
  
“You can’t fucking have your cock up a guy’s ass one day and the next just suddenly decide you’re straight,” Junsu said over his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, god, everyone in this room is so lucky this conversation is in Korean,” Jaejoong muttered.  
  
Yunho laughed.  
  
It drew Changmin’s attention and he said, “What about Yunho, Yunho’s straight.”  
  
Jaejoong snorted.  
  
“Don’t pull me into this,” Yunho said.  
  
“Well, aren’t you?” Changmin demanded.  
  
“You told me yesterday that I was attracted to guys in general.”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be straight.”  
  
“Changmin, please don’t be stupider than you already are,” Junsu said.  
  
Changmin did not like being called stupid. His eyes narrowed at Junsu’s back and said, “Fine, whatever. If you’re going to let this little thing spoil our friend-“  
  
“Little thing!” Junsu shouted, turning around. “Little thing? You’re seriously taking this and turning it into a little thing? Fuck you, Changmin. I like you, and more than just friends like each other.”  
  
“Yeah, well, the sex was good.”  
  
Junsu slapped him and turned around and walked out of the café.  
  
Changmin sighed. “Tell me I’m right.”  
  
“You’re wrong,” Yoochun and Jaejoong said at the same time.  
  
Jaejoong continued, “Junsu’s been crushing on you for months, Minnie. He really likes you, and he’s been so excited the last few days and he really thought you were going to give him a chance.”  
  
“I can’t believe you filmed all this. I hate you.”  
  
“Alienating all your friends, good idea.”  
  
Changmin put his face in his hands and sighed. “Then someone please explain to me how a threesome on Friday and Saturday, and the orgy last night equates to love, okay? I don’t get that.”  
  
“Then maybe you should think about just being exclusive with Junsu. See how that goes,” Yoochun said.  
  
Changmin glared at him. “You’re one to lecture me about being exclusive. Is there a gay boy on campus you haven’t fucked?”  
  
“You,” Yoochun said with a smile.  
  
“Whatever. Yunho, your boyfriend is a whore. I hate you all.” Changmin left the café.  
  
Jaejoong turned the phone to Yunho.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How do you feel about the revelation that your boyfriend is a whore?”  
  
Yunho looked at Yoochun and shrugged. “I didn’t realize I had a boyfriend.”  
  
“Neither did I,” Yoochun said, not breaking eye contact.  
  
“God, you two are as stupid as Changmin is.”  
  
Yunho smiled and then said to Jaejoong, “Are you going to go talk to Junsu?”  
  
“Later, yeah. He’s probably already at Eunhyuk’s dorm, fucking out his frustrations.”  
  
“Then don’t you have someplace else to be?”  
  
Jaejoong lowered the phone and pouted. “You’re trying to get rid of me.”  
  
“Who says blonds are dumb?” Yoochun said with a laugh.  
  
“This isn’t fair.”  
  
“You have no one to blame but yourself.”  
  
“Go talk to Changmin,” Yunho said. “I think he needs it more than Junsu does.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “Go suck him off. You’re pretty good at turning straight guys gay.”  
  
“I can’t do that. I don’t want him to fall in love with me,” Jae said.  
  
“I don’t care,” Yoochun said. “Just go away.”  
  
“Fine, but I hate you both.” He stood up and threw on his jacket with a huff.  
  
“Can’t get love from anyone today,” Yoochun said.  
  
Yunho tugged him closer and kissed his forehead. “I can give you a little.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Sorry I was late. I thought I set my alarm.”  
  
“It’s alright.” Their eyes met, and the corner of Yoochun’s mouth turned up.

“What?”

With a laugh, Yoochun said, “Do you have a map, 'cause I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Yunho chuckled. “God, they keep getting worse and worse. I need to go get some coffee.”  
  
“Wow, putting snuggling with me before coffee, huh?”  
  
Yunho grinned. “You make me stupid.”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “Oh, I’m sure it’s not just my fault.”  
  
Yunho kissed his cheek and then stood up to order coffee. He felt Yoochun’s eyes on him, but refused to look over at him. He was giddy already, and this feeling, this … intensity … between them was a better picker-upper than caffeine. With coffee in hand, he turned around, but Yoochun wasn’t at the table anymore. It took him only a moment to see him sitting comfortably in an over-sized armchair. Yunho wondered if it was big enough for both of them and decided to find out.  
  
“I’m going to squish you,” Yunho said as he sat down on Yoochun’s lap.  
  
Yoochun laughed and after a little rearranging, Yunho ended up with one leg on the floor, the other on the chair, and Yoochun was cross legged between his legs.  
  
“What are you doing after class today?” Yunho asked.  
  
“Not you, unfortunately. I have rehearsals with Jaejoong.”  
  
“Oh right, the recital. How’s that going?”  
  
“Good. Jaejoong’s an insanely good musician and singer.”  
  
“So are you.”  
  
“Thanks. What about you?”  
  
Yunho shrugged. “Get caught up on homework, I guess.”  
  
“Meet me at the library at six? I’ll help you go over Mr. Jenkins notes.”  
  
“Sure. Thanks. He’s so confusing.”  
  
“I’m about ten seconds away from kissing you,” Yoochun said and licked his lower lip.  
  
“That many?” Yunho said, eyes locked on the shining red plump flesh, and then his eyes shut as their lips met.  
  
Someone in the café muttered, “Fucking faggots.”  
  
And Yunho pulled away from Yoochun, blushing crimson.  
  
“Don’t, Yunnie,” Yoochun whispered. “Just …”  
  
“Sorry. I … forgot where we were.”  
  
Yoochun smiled and lifted his face. “Don’t be ashamed, please. People are assholes.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “I know, but …”  
  
“You’re straight?”  
  
“Eh, no, definitely bent.”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “And definitely cute.”  
  
Yunho reached for his bag and said, “I left this reading until the last moment. It’s short, but yeah.” He took out his folder and the assignment for that day, and a highlighter.  
  
“So studious,” Yoochun whispered. “Can’t wait until you get to study me.”  
  
Yunho felt his cheeks darken and then he said, very carefully, “I’m not worried. I hear your class is pretty easy.”  
  
“Ouch,” Yoochun said. “But don’t you dare start this, because you’re a manwhore and you know it.”  
  
Yunho nodded. He did have his fair share of one night stands.  
  
He read through the article once and then again with his highlighter. He was lucky it wasn’t any longer or he wouldn’t have had time. He asked Yoochun what a few English phrases meant and wrote their translations in Korean.  
  
“You better go,” Yoochun said sadly.  
  
Yunho looked at his watch. Ten minutes. “Yeah.” He wasn’t quite done with the article, but it was his own fault for leaving it for the last minute. He put it in his bag and gasped when Yoochun’s hand settled on his back, under his t-shirt.  
  
“You know … “  
  
Yunho shook his head. “No. I can’t skip class.”  
  
Yoochun pouted. “Fine.” Yunho sat there, eyes shut for another moment and enjoyed the warmth of Yoochun’s hand on his skin. He forced himself to stand up. After putting on his coat, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Yoochun’s softly, very much aware of the looks from the others in the café.  
  
“They don’t matter, Yunho,” Yoochun said, dark eyes serious. “Only your friends matter.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “I know. See you at six?”  
  
“Yeah. Have a good day.”  
  
“You, too.”  
  
It was so hard to walk away from Yoochun. The day dragged on and on and on. His normally short advertising class seemed to crawl by, and Yunho had trouble keeping up with the notes. Half way through class, he gave up and decided he’d go through the lecture again when he could think straight.  
  
The slur from the café kept plaguing his thoughts. Anytime he thought of Yoochun (which was a lot), he’d smile and then frown when that voice said _fucking faggots_ in his head again. It didn’t take that long for the voice to sound like his father’s.  
  
“You look like shit,” Jaejoong said when they met for lunch. Yoochun was in class.  
  
“Yeah. How … how do you deal with ridicule, Joongie?”  
  
Jaejoong smiled and held out his hand. Yunho immediately took it, lacing their fingers together.

“Yoochun told me about that asshole in the café. It’s hard at first, but you get used to it, I guess. I mean, if I had heard him say that I would have turned around and told him that we weren’t fucking yet, but if that’s what he wanted, then we would.”  
  
Yunho smiled. “Sounds like you.”  
  
“I’ve been dealing with it for seven years, Yunnie. It still hurts. There’s always that pang, but with friends like you and Yoochun and Junsu and Changmin, and even the straight boys, it makes it easier. What else is bothering you?”  
  
“Can’t hide from you,” he said, “but the other thing bothering me I have no right to be bothered about.”  
  
“Yoochun’s a slut.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You know he hasn’t been since Friday. That’s something. He’s turning me down even though you’re giving him blue balls. But last night—“  
  
“When you interrupted,” Yunho said with a smile.  
  
“—when I offered, he shook his head and took an extra long shower. He’s never refused a hand job from me, Yunnie.”  
  
“Is it just a fluke though?”  
  
“No. He likes you.”  
  
“I really like him.”  
  
“He’s not completely incapable of having a boyfriend. Before he came out here for college, he was seeing this guy named Sungmin for almost a year, but then Sungmin decided he didn’t want to wait for him to finish his degree and dumped him about two days before he came here.”  
  
“That’s too bad.”  
  
“For Sungmin,” Jaejoong said with a smile. “Yoochun says you’re meeting at the library later. Do you need a chaperone?”  
  
“No, but you can join us if you want. Yoochun’s going to help me go over my notes from our marketing class.”  
  
Jaejoong nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Did you talk to Changmin?”  
  
“Talk?” Jaejoong smirked. “No, we didn’t talk.”  
  
Yunho’s eyes went wide. “You …”  
  
“I let him fuck me, and afterwards he told me Junsu’s ass was nicer, and I smacked him and told him to get out.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Don’t know. Hopefully he uses those brains of his and apologizes to Junsu.”  
  
“What about Yamapi? Or Eunhyuk?”  
  
Jaejoong shrugged. “Don’t know. They can date each other, I guess.”  
  
“You like playing matchmaker huh?”  
  
“I know good couples when I see them.”  
  
“What about you? Who gets to tame you?”  
  
Jaejoong didn’t look away, but he did blush.  
  
“What’s his name?”  
  
“Shut up. No one.”  
  
“Fine, but I’m going to be really mad if you told Yoochun and you didn’t tell me.”  
  
He shook his head. “I haven’t told Yoochun.”  
  
“Good. Then I’m not jealous.”


	6. Confused Emotions

A couple hours later, Yunho was at the library, struggling with his ESL homework. He knew he should have waited for Yoochun to help, but damn, what the hell was wrong with English? The language was truly fucked up.  
  
Someone nudged his shoulder and he looked up and smiled. He popped an earbud from his ear and didn’t stop Yoochun when he leaned down for a brief kiss.  
  
“If I were, not If I am,” Yoochun said, pointing to one of Yunho’s problems as he sat down.  
  
“This language sucks,” Yunho said as he erased the wrong answer and put the right one.  
  
“It has some good points,” Yoochun said and continued in English. “You know, you remind of an overdue library book, because you have fine written all over you.”  
  
Yunho stared at him for a beat and then laughed quietly. “Corny.”  
  
“You remind me of a good book, because nothing is going to stop me from opening you up all night long.”  
  
Yunho clutched his sides and fake-gagged. “Stop. Stop. You’re killing me.”  
  
Yoochun smiled.  
  
“How was your practice?”  
  
“Fine. Jaejoong is worried about you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. He’s a good friend.”  
  
“He said you invited him here, but he told me to tell you that he trusts us together, and now that we are together that he has no reason to interfere anymore.”  
  
Yunho snorted. “I give that half a day.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And are we together?” Yunho met his eyes.  
  
Yoochun stared at him for a long time. Yunho turned back to his homework, a little flash of disappointment in him. It was quiet as Yoochun pulled out a heavy book called International Relations.  
  
“Looks fun,” Yunho muttered.  
  
“Looks required.”  
  
They worked in silence, and Yunho suffered through a few more ESL problems, and wrote a short one page essay on American history. The next thing Yunho said to him was asking him to look through it, and Yoochun pointed out his mistakes.  
  
“Since we’re in an English mode,” Yoochun said, “we can go over yesterday’s lecture.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Sure.” He took out his recorder and his earphones. Yoochun had to slide closer to him so they could share. Yunho hit play and then for the next two hours, he listened, asked questions and Yoochun translated the more crazy English phrases.  
  
They weren’t through until almost ten.  
  
“Sorry to waste your time,” Yunho said.  
  
“Spending time with you is not a waste.”  
  
Yunho didn’t know how to reply to that. “Late dinner?”  
  
“Should go to sleep. Early class, but yeah. Let’s go. I need food.”  
  
They left the library, and Yunho noticed the distance between them. They’d spent two days walking shoulder to shoulder, and now there was at least six inches between them. Yoochun stopped for a moment and lit a cigarette.  
  
Just off campus, there was an all night diner. They walked in silence. It sort of felt like Sunday night, but with an extra level of tension. Yunho tried not to think about it, but the question, “Are we boyfriends?” continued to pop into his head. They were seated and Yoochun ordered coffee.  
  
“I thought you had to sleep,” Yunho said.  
  
“I do, but I have to finish a paper more than I have to sleep.”  
  
“Oh.” Yunho felt guilty again for taking up so much of Yoochun’s time.  
  
Yoochun reached over the table the poked Yunho’s lower lip. “Don’t. It’s okay. I liked helping you.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
They ordered food: Yunho a sandwich and French fries, Yoochun a plate of American breakfast classics. They ate in silence. Yunho stared at his plate, trying not to let his mind wander nor his heart break as the minutes extended.

When the waitress came back with their bill, Yoochun said, “Bring us some ice cream. Two spoons?”  
  
She smiled. “Sure thing, loves.” She was an older lady, and Yunho had her as a waitress before, but usually when he brought a girlfriend here.  
  
“We okay?” Yoochun asked.  
  
Yunho shrugged. “I … I don’t know. I …”  
  
“You’re still confusing me.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I really like you, Yunho. I don’t want you to think I’m playing with you or stringing you along. I sort of want the same from you. Neither of us has the best track record for longevity or monogamy.”  
  
Yunho could not argue with that.  
  
Their ice cream came, and the waitress had covered it in chocolate and strawberries and bananas.  
  
“Oh, Janet. Fabulous. Marry me.”  
  
The woman laughed and said in a stage whisper, “With the way you’ve been looking him,” she jerked her head in Yunho’s direction, “you may want to ask him that.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. Yunho blushed as the woman laughed and left them alone.

To Yunho, the ice cream tasted like sand.  
  
“This sort of feels like comfort food,” Yoochun said, pushing a banana slice around the bottom of the bowl, “except comfort food is usually eaten alone.”  
  
“I know you’ll wave it off again, but I’m sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
Yoochun paid for their dinner. He had another cigarette as soon as they left the restaurant. Silence seemed to be the theme of the night, but Yunho didn’t know what to say.  
  
“I … I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yoochun said as they neared the dorms.  
  
Yunho nodded. “Y-yeah. See you later.”  
  
Yoochun turned up a path and Yunho kept walking, quickening his pace, and trying to blink away the sting behind his eyes. He was a little surprised when he came into his room and found Jaejoong and Adam sitting on Adam’s bed reading a book in English.  
  
“Hey Yunnie! Adam’s helping me read in English.”  
  
“That’s nice.”  
  
“Fuck. What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Yunnie.”  
  
“Drop it, Jaejoong, okay?”  
  
“Ah, shit, that means I’m going to go to my room and Yoochun’s going to be in a bad mood too.”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
Jaejoong made a face.  
  
“What’s up?” Adam asked.  
  
“He and Yoochun broke up.”  
  
“We didn’t break up,” Yunho said, and then tried to find the words in English. “Not even together.”  
  
“Now they’re going to be mel-melan-”

“Melancholy,” Adam said with a smile.

“Melancholy,” Jaejoong repeated. “Do you like that word, Yunnie? It means sad. Adam taught me.” Jaejoong threw his arms around Adam’s neck and Yunho had a sudden epiphany.  
  
He went back to Korean and said, “So that’s who you have a crush on. You know he’s straight right?”  
  
Jaejoong turned pink and let go of Adam quickly. “Yah, ungrateful brat. Shut up.”  
  
“Get him drunk. That’s what you did to me.”  
  
“I don’t want him to want me just because he’s drunk.”  
  
“He’s straight.”  
  
“Yunnniieeee, shut up,” he said in English.  
  
“Why? Are you teaching him Korean words?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Save me from his teasing,” Jaejoong said and actually buried his face in Adam’s neck.  
  
“Damsel in distress,” Adam said. “I’ve been at the end of your wicked tongue, Jaejoong.”  
  
Jaejoong looked up and licked his lips. “No you haven’t.”  
  
“That is not what I meant,” Adam said and smiled. “You can hold your own against Yunho.”  
  
“Jaejoong, please go away.”  
  
Jaejoong pouted. “I’m not here to see you. I’m here to see Adam.”  
  
“Yoochun might need you,” Adam said.  
  
“You want me to leave?”  
  
“No, but Yoochun’s your best friend. He might need you.”  
  
“I know. Thanks for helping me read.” He kissed Adam’s cheek.  
  
“He’s straight,” Yunho said.  
  
“Shut up,” Jaejoong muttered as he put on his coat. He struggled with a sleeve and Yunho knew he was faking it. Adam stood up and helped him.  
  
“You’re such a good little actor.”  
  
Jaejoong stuck his tongue out, blew Adam a kiss and then swayed out of the door.  
  
“He knows I’m straight, right?” Adam said as soon as the door shut.  
  
Yunho laughed. “Yeah. He does. But he will try anyway.”  
  
“He’s pretty, but yeah … no thanks. What about you? What happened?”  
  
“Nothing,” Yunho said. He pulled his shirt off and chucked it toward his laundry basket. It was getting full. “Absolutely nothing.”  
  
“That’s not a good nothing. Jaejoong said you and Yoochun were getting along really well.”  
  
“We … were. We are, it’s …”  
  
“Complicated.”  
  
“Yeah. I … I forgot where … we were at the café, and …” Yunho had issues finding the English words to explain it, but Adam saved him.  
  
“Jaejoong told me. You shouldn’t listen to people like that, Yunho. Their opinions don’t matter. They shouldn’t matter.”

“I know. It’s hard. My father …”  
  
“No father deals well with their son being gay.”  
  
Yunho did know that. Jaejoong’s father didn’t talk to him. He only talked to his sisters.  
  
“If you like Yoochun, then let yourself like him. You’ll regret it if you don’t. You’ll regret not taking a chance if you end up losing him.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Yunho looked at his backpack and the homework waiting inside. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on it. He curled up in bed, facing the wall. He stared at the picture on his background.  
  
He liked Yoochun, so much, and god, he loved to kiss him. Being honest with himself, he had to admit that he was worried about what other people would think, other girlfriends, other friends. Adam was cool with it, but they all wouldn’t be. And his parents definitely wouldn’t be. And what would happen when he went back to Korea? He only had one more semester in the United States, and Yoochun was finishing his degree, three more semesters. They’d be separated and then who knew what would happen.  
  
It made sense to Yunho to stop things now, just because of that. They were still friends. Or they could be friends. After a few days, the awkwardness would go away and they could go back to how they used to be, and only have Jaejoong as a connection.  
  
But Yunho really didn’t want that. Yoochun was funny and smart and talented. He made jokes and liked soccer and baseball and music and cars. They had so much in common that Yunho knew he would never be able to just go back to how things used to be.  
  
Yunho watched the clock flip through the hours. Near one am, his phone flashed and vibrated.  
  
**Jae_is_Gae** to _He-da-Ho_  
Text him. He won’t go to sleep.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _Jae_is_Gae_  
I’m sleeping.  
  
**Jae_is_Gae** to _He-da-Ho_  
Liar. Text him. Please.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _fun_in_the_chun_  
Hey. Jaejoong’s being Mom again and meddling.  
  
**fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
God, don’t I know it. I keep telling him I’m writing a paper.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _fun_in_the_chun_  
How’s that going?  
  
**fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
Decent. Should be done by seven or eight am.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _fun_in_the_chun_  
That’s not good.  
  
**fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
Yeah, my own fault for putting it off. I need a smoke break.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _fun_in_the_chun_  
You need to relax.  
  
**fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
Hard when there’s a paper due.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _Jae_is_Gae_  
Help him with his paper.  
  
**Jae_is_Gae** to _He-da-Ho_  
Like I can help write in English, god.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _Jae_is_Gae_  
I’m sure he needs research done or something.  
  
**Jae_is_Gae** to _He-da-Ho_  
Why don’t you come over and help him?  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _Jae_is_Gae_  
Yeah, no.  
  
**Jae_is_Gae** to _He-da-Ho_  
Too late. I already told him you were coming over.  
  
**He-da-Ho** to _Jae_is_Gae_  
I hate you.  
  
Yunho got up and dressed slowly, but Adam still woke up.  
  
“Where you going?”  
  
“Help Yoochun with a paper.”  
  
“Wear a condom.”  
  
Yunho looked at him.  
  
“Oh, I thought that was a way of saying you were having sex.”  
  
“Um, no.”  
  
“Oh. Well. I’m sure there are condoms in that room just in case.”

“Yeah, probably.” Yunho pulled on a sweater and bundled up in a coat. “But we won’t need them.”  
  
Adam chuckled. “Have fun.”  
  
Yunho made sure he had his phone and his keys and headed out into the early morning. He headed toward Jaejoong’s dorm, eyes on his feet. A few minutes later, he lifted his head and immediately noted an orange flare next to a building. As he grew closer, the burning ember gave way to a shadowed form and then gray smoke rose into the night.  
  
“Hey,” Yoochun whispered, low voice carrying in the dark.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Yoochun took one more drag, tossed the cigarette and then turned to the door. Silently, Yunho followed him into the building and to his and Jaejoong’s dorm room. Jaejoong was slipping a jacket on.  
  
“Give me your room key,” Jaejoong said.  
  
“He’s straight.”  
  
Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “You two aren’t going to bed soon and I need my beauty rest.”  
  
Yunho handed over his keys.  
  
Jaejoong kissed Yunho’s cheek, whispered, “He thinks you hate him,” and then without another word left the room.  
  
“So what is your paper about?”  
  
“Comparing and contrasting international relation theories and how they apply to the tensions between North and South Korea.”  
  
“I most definitely will not be able to help you with that.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “I know. That’s what I told Jaejoong. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright. I can’t sleep anyway.” Yunho sat down in Jaejoong’s desk chair. Yoochun sat and sipped at a cup.  
  
“More coffee?”  
  
“No. Tea. You want some?”  
  
“No, that’s okay.” Yunho slouched in the chair, head on the back, long legs in front of him. He stared at the ceiling. He listened to Yoochun type. He probably should have stayed in bed.


	7. Soft Hearts

Yoochun sighed.  
  
Yunho lifted his head.

Yoochun stared at him, pouting just a little bit.

“What?”  
  
“You’re distracting.”  
  
“Um, okay. I’ll try to hold my breath so—“  
  
“Not like that, dumb ass, just … do you have to be so tall and do you have to have such long legs? And do you have to be stretched out like that?”  
  
Yunho smiled. “I guess I could cut my legs off at the knee. Be closer to your level.”  
  
Yoochun grabbed his foot and yanked him. Yunho grabbed the seat of the chair to keep from falling off as Yoochun rolled him over to his side of the room. He bent his legs, one lifted to the desk.  
  
“Really, so distracting,” Yoochun said as he rubbed Yunho’s calf muscle with both hands.  
  
“Well, you have that pouty lower lip and your collarbones, so we’re even.”  
  
Yoochun stretched one side of his t-shirt down, trying to look at his collarbones. “Huh?”  
  
Yunho sat up, moving his legs so they were around Yoochun’s chair. “Collarbones,” Yunho said and traced the bare one with his finger. Yoochun shivered.  
  
“Lower lip,” Yunho said and barely touched Yoochun’s lower lip with his. “Distractable.”  
  
“Sexable.”  
  
“Edible.” Yunho lowered his head and licked the collarbone. Yoochun’s arms wrapped around his back with a sigh. Yunho settled his hands at Yoochun’s waist, and then tightened his hold, pulling him closer as he sucked on the skin just above his collarbone.  
  
“Hm, Yunho, can’t … paper.”  
  
“You need a break.”  
  
“Just … just took a break.”  
  
“Another break.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “O-okay. You kissed me into it.”  
  
Hands gripped his face and Yunho met Yoochun’s eyes. There was a question there and Yunho knew that Yoochun deserved an answer.  
  
“I’m really scared,” Yunho said. “Not of you, but of … well, everything else. But I like you, a lot, and I … I’d regret it if I let fear ruin this. I’m not quite okay to admit that I’m bisexual, but I don’t mind admitting that I’m Yoochun-sexual.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. He traced fingertips over Yunho’s jaw and lips. “Do you like those pants, or can I talk you out of them?”  
  
Yunho laughed and covered the distance between their lips. Yoochun ran his fingers through Yunho’s hair, not quite able to pull because it was too short. Yunho mentally noted to let his hair grow out a little more.

Everything tangled and the chairs teetered, and Yunho had a sudden urge to throw Yoochun to the bed, but Yoochun had to write his paper. It was a mantra, a beat that Yunho set the kiss to. Paper, paper, paper. But it didn’t stop Yunho from kissing him. His tongue slid over Yoochun’s lower lip. He left the tip in the corner of his mouth, and then traced that lower lip with his finger.

“Oh, … “ Yoochun closed his lips around Yunho’s finger and sucked, moaning as Yunho kissed across his cheek to his ear.

“Fuck, Yoochun, that was a bad idea,” Yunho whispered, his lips against Yoochun’s earlobe. “Now all I can think about are those plump lips wrapped around something else.” Yunho slid his other hand up into Yoochun’s hair, pulling his head back. Yoochun moaned and his mouth opened with a gasp. Yunho traced his lips with his finger and then let that finger trail down his throat in a wet line.

Yoochun whimpered. “Yunnie, god damn.”

Yunho bit down on Yoochun’s lower lip, and then sucked it into his mouth softly. The teasing touch shifted into a proper kiss and Yunho tightened his hold in Yoochun’s hair as their tongues tangled.

Yoochun’s breath came in harsh gasps.

“Incentive,” Yunho whispered against his lips. “Write one page and you’ll get a kiss like that.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. One page. One kiss.”

“Two pages, two kisses?”

Yunho laughed. “Sure. How many pages does this paper have to be?”

“Six.”

“How many pages do you already have written?”

“Two and a half.”

Yunho licked his lower lip. He cupped Yoochun’s face in his hands and opened his mouth. Their lips touched and they shared a shaking breath before Yoochun sealed their lips together. Yunho moaned as they again fell in sync, tongue and lips moving with the same held-back desperation. Yunho kissed him for longer than he meant, and then with difficulty pulled away.

“That’s for page two. Let me know when you’re done with page three.”

Yoochun gasped and said, “God, what was I doing? Paper, what paper? Fuck, Yunho.”

Yunho smiled, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “That’s for the half page.”

Yunho put his hands on the desk and pushed, rolling away from Yoochun. He had his own homework to do and pulled out his textbook for Money and Banking. He felt like he was relearning all these economic terms. He could do this stuff in Korean so easily.

About twenty minutes later, Yoochun said, “Okay. Page three is done. Kiss me.”

Yunho laughed. He stood up, stretched, felt his shirt ride up, so he held the stretch longer than normal, and then he went to Yoochun’s desk. He put his arm on the back of Yoochun’s chair, and leaned his hand on the desk, making it look like he was checking Yoochun’s work. He took the mouse and scrolled up.

“Good, you didn’t just hit enter a few times to make it look like you finished it.”

Yoochun whined and grabbed his arm. “Come on, Yunnie. Kiss me again.”

Yunho smiled and turned his head. Yoochun’s lips were there and without touching Yoochun at all, Yunho kissed him, slow, deliberate kisses, more with lips than with tongue, meant to tease and draw Yoochun forward with need. As soon as Yoochun’s hands touched his chest, Yunho broke away.

Yoochun whimpered. “Too short.”

“Your kiss for page four will be longer,” Yunho said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Yunho took his book to Yoochun’s bed. He knew the difference because Jaejoong’s was covered in pink and blue frilly blankets and about fifteen different colored pillows. He snagged a yellow one and a big red one and put them under his head. He propped his book up on one of Yoochun’s pillows.

\----

He woke up to lips against his cheek and fingers on his bare arm, lightly tracing. He moaned, still half asleep.

“You owe me three kisses,” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho draped his arm around Yoochun’s waist and said, “Later.”

Yoochun laughed, and twisted. Yunho was coherent for long enough to wrap Yoochun up in his arms and legs and then he went back to sleep.

Yunho woke up alone. He sighed and rolled over and then remembered that he wasn’t in his own bed. It was eight thirty according to Jaejoong’s flower clock hanging on the wall. He was disappointed that Yoochun wasn’t with him, but he had an early class. Yunho knew that, but frowned anyway. He sat up and paper crinkled next to his head.

_Yunho~_

_You snore. A little. It’s cute, but just thought I’d get that out there first thing  
You owe me three kisses. I want them as soon as possible.  
It took all my self control not to rape you in your sleep. I may not be able to control myself the next time I see you, so bring a condom to class.  
Can’t wait to see you! ♥♥♥_

_Chunnie~_

Yunho laughed. He grabbed his bag, slipped his shoes and his coat on and then grabbed his bag. He made sure the door was locked before he left. The walk back to his dorm room was a lot happier than the walk last night.

He saw Junsu in the lounge. “Weren’t you wearing that shirt yesterday?” Junsu asked.

Yunho smiled. “Maybe.”

“Oh my god,” he flipped around so his elbows were on the back of the couch. “Did you sleep with Yoochun?”

“Technically. Yes. We slept in the same bed.”

“No fucking?”

“No.”

“Not yet?” Junsu said hopefully.

Yunho smiled. “Maybe.”

“Oh, god, you are so going to fuck him.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “And Changmin?”

Junsu made a face. “Bitch,” he said, and his voice wavered.

“Sorry, Su-ah.”

“He’s just … in so much denial. More so than you even.”

“I’m not in denial. I’m completely and utterly Yoochun-sexual.”

“But what about me?” Junsu said. He stood up and turned around, running his hands over his bubbly ass.

“Sexy, but … “ Yunho shrugged.

“Yoochun doesn’t even have an ass.” Junsu crossed his arms and fell back to the couch with a pout.

Yunho pulled out his phone and sent Changmin a text.

 **He-da-Ho** to _Max_is_Gay_  
Come help me with some math.

 **Max_is_Str8** to _He-da-Ho_  
You’re not taking math. And change my name, bitch

 **He-da-Ho** to _Max_is_Gay_  
Nope, but there’s math in this Money & Banking class. You’re gay, bitch.

 **Max_is_Str8** to _He-da-Ho_  
Okay. Where are you? I am not, bitch.

 **He-da-Ho** to _Max_is_Gay_  
Just down in the lounge, waiting for Yoochun to get out of class. Rainbow colored, bitch.

 **Max_is_Str8** to _He-da-Ho_  
Kay, I’ll be there in a minute. Fuck you, bitch.

“And he thinks he’s so smart,” Yunho said.

“What?”

“I know you’re waiting for Changmin. He’ll be down in a second.”

Junsu sighed. “It’s pathetic, really. I should just …”

Yunho smiled. “Don’t give up, Su. You really like him. He likes you, but like you said, he’s in denial. If this doesn’t work, hang on Eunhyuk until he gets possessive.”

Junsu opened his mouth and then he nodded. “That might actually work.”

“Yeah. Probably. Let me know.”

“Thanks, Ho.”

“No problem.”

Yunho went up to his dorm, and then cursed when he remembered that Jaejoong had his key. Adam had an early class, and waking Jaejoong up before ten could be dangerous. He knocked lightly. A moment later, the handle turned. Yunho opened it and slipped into the dimly lit room. He stopped in his tracks and dropped his bag with a thud.

“Don’t even,” Adam said as Jaejoong mumbled something and tightened his arms around Adam’s waist.

“Well, you have clothes on,” Yunho whispered.

“God, barely. I only told him he could sleep with me if he kept his clothes on.”

“Don’t you have class?”

“Yeah, but … he’s sort of demanding?” Adam said, making it a question.

Yunho chucked. “Yes, he is.”

“What about you? Did you get that paper written?” Adam asked, but his voice _leered_ and made it dirty.

Yunho shook his head. “Yes. Yoochun finished his paper. I fell asleep studying.”

“Boring.”

“Pussy,” Jaejoong muttered. “He’s a pussy.”

Yunho took his pillow from his bed and hit Jaejoong with it. Jaejoong shouted and then tried to hide behind Adam’s body but Adam used that moment to get up from the bed. Yunho climbed onto the bed and pummeled Jaejoong with the pillow until Jaejoong said, “Okay, okay you win.”

Yunho tossed his pillow back and then leaned down and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek. “You made Adam miss his first class.”

“Cuddling with me is better than going to class,” Jaejoong said with a pout.

“And how did that happen?”

“You guys better not be talking about me in Korean,” Adam said. “I hate it when you do that.”

Jaejoong smiled and in English said, “Adam has a nice cock.”

Yunho laughed. “Oh, god.”

“While that is true, you’re still not ever going to get to see it.”

Jaejoong pouted.

Yunho climbed off the bed. “I feel sorry for you. When Jaejoong sees something he wants …”

“Yah, fuck you,” Jaejoong said and threw a pillow at Yunho.

Yunho caught it and tossed it back. He smiled at Adam. “Be … firm, I guess.”

“Be hard,” Jaejoong said and licked his lips.

Adam smiled. “Jae-babe, you’re really pretty, but … sorry. Guy parts.”

Jaejoong crossed his arms. “Not even a kiss?” he said.

“Don’t do it, man,” Yunho said. “I’ve seen stronger men fall from only a kiss.”

“God damn you,” Jaejoong said. He got up from the bed and shoved Yunho toward the bathroom. “Go shower the fail off you. Go jerk off thinking of Yoochun. Just … get out. You’re ruining this and I hate you.”

Yunho let himself be pushed, but he looked behind him at Adam and smiled. Jaejoong pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door.

“I hate him,” Jaejoong said.

“I love you, Boo!” Yunho shouted. He wasn’t worried about Jaejoong. Jaejoong would play this up so much that Yunho wouldn’t be surprised to see Adam comforting him (aka: holding him and rubbing his back) when he was done showering. He really liked Adam, but the guy was clueless when it came to Jaejoong.

He showered quickly, and sure enough, Jaejoong had cuddled his way back into Adam’s lap.

Adam rolled his eyes at Yunho.

“Did you kiss him?”

“On the cheek,” Jaejoong sang.

“You’re doomed,” Yunho said to Adam.

His phone flashed with a message from Yoochun.

 **fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
I bribed Goshi to let me copy his lecture notes in marketing!! :D ditch with me today?

 **He-da-Ho** to _fun_in_the_chun_  
Okay, but i have to go to English

 **fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
Okay. My musical theory class gets out at 1130

 **He-da-Ho** to _fun_in_the_chun_  
meet me at the library entrance

 **fun_in_the_chun** to _He-da-Ho_  
can’t wait ♥

“You’re so sappy in love,” Jaejoong said. And then he looked up at Adam and said, “Sappy, right? That’s the right word?”

Adam nodded. “Yep. Sappy.”

“You have two days,” Yunho said in Korean. “Two days to snag this guy into your web or you have to run around campus naked.”

“Two days? That’s a long time.” Jaejoong smiled up at Adam.

Adam took a very deep breath.

“You’re screwed, bro,” Yunho said.

“You have class, Yunho” Jaejoong said in English.

“Don’t rape him,” Yunho said to him Korean.

“I won’t have to,” Jaejoong replied and stuck his tongue out at him.

Yunho dressed nicely because this was definitely a date. They were ditching class to spend the afternoon together and who knew what would happen after that, where they’d end up. Yunho wanted to wear nice slacks but it really was too cold out. He pulled on a pair of dark, button-fly jeans. He pulled a tank top on.

And then he stared at his shirts. “Any chance you’re going to help me out, BooJae?” Yunho asked.

“Nope. I hate you right now.”

“Black or blue?” Yunho asked Adam.

Adam shrugged. “Blue? Black? Don’t know.”

“You’re so hopeless,” Jaejoong said. He started getting up and then stopped, arms around Adam’s waist. “You won’t leave?” And then he almost pouted. Not a full blown one, because Adam would have known it was fake, but Jaejoong had mastered that look, that please please please, I’ll love you forever, look.

Adam shook his head. “No. I won’t leave.”

And then Jaejoong smiled and Yunho saw Adam’s chest rise quickly, and he knew there was no way Jaejoong missed it. Jae kissed his cheek and rolled off the bed. He went over to Yunho and pulled out a really nice collared shirt that Yunho only wore on dates.

“You’re going on a date,” Jaejoong said, cutting off Yunho’s protest. “Those jeans are amazing. Who picked those out for you? Oh right. I did. And god, your thighs look fantastic in them.” Jaejoong ran his hand up Yunho’s thigh. “They even sort of give you an ass. You are wearing your leather coat, right? It would look the best, but you might want to put the liner in it. It’s getting cold. Well, put this on.”

Yunho took the black, pinstriped shirt from him and slipped his arms into the sleeves. He buttoned it up, and Jaejoong took a step back. He pinched his lower lip in between his fingers as he looked Yunho up and down. He nodded. “Good. Belt, shoes, and hot damn, Yoochun is going to have fun getting you naked.”

“He’s not going to get me naked.”

“Well, he’s going to have fun undoing all those buttons on your jeans then.” Jaejoong smiled and then went back to the bed, easily finding his spot against Adam’s side.

“You look good,” Adam said.

“Thanks.”

Jaejoong spoke in English. “Okay. Now you’re sexy. Go to class. Go away. I’ll make sure Yoochun has condoms.”

Yunho picked up his bag and said, “I’m sure Adam has some.”

“Helpful,” Adam said with a glare.

Jaejoong smiled up at Adam and said, “Don’t worry if you don’t. I always have condoms in my bag.”

Yunho chuckled as he headed down the stairs. In the lounge, he stopped and then smirked. MinSu were on the couch making out. Well, more than making out. Junsu had lost his shirt somewhere, and Changmin’s pants were unbuttoned. Junsu’s hand was pushed into his boxers, and Changmin’s mouth was attached to Junsu’s left nipple, the pierced one.

Yunho walked close enough to slap the back of Changmin’s head. Junsu yelped and then moaned as Changmin bit down on reflex.

“Yah, dongsaengs, go take that to a bedroom.”

“Room. Good. Bed. Min, please. Bed. Fuck me in your bed.”

Changmin growled and lips connected the two of them stood up and headed down the hall, tripping over themselves and then almost on the stairs.

Yunho cursed himself. Jaejoong was going to kill him for not taking a picture first.


	8. Wet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some minor smut in this chapter.

Yunho waited outside the library for twenty minutes. The air was cold, and dark storm clouds gathered. He sighed as the clock ticked closer to noon. He pulled out his phone to call Yoochun, and then stopped. This … it was a date. Why hadn’t he called to say he’d be late? He had a feeling this was what Yoochun had felt like the day before when he hadn’t shown up at the coffee shop.  
  
He started to send a text, but then his phone vibrated and flashed. A picture of Yoochun smiling came up and under it, it said, _**fun_in_the_chun** is calling_  
  
Yunho didn’t even hesitate to answer it.  
  
“Yunnie, sorry. I need directions.”

“Directions?”

“Yeah, what’s the quickest way to get into your pants?”

Yunho laughed. “You fucker.”

“Anyway. Sorry. Professor Cranston kept talking. You still waiting for me?”

“Yeah. I’m here.”  
  
“Okay. Since I’m running late, meet me at my dorms and that’s closer and really, I just want to see you.”  
  
Yunho smiled and his heart did a little _thumpity thump_ dance in his chest. “Yeah. Okay. See you soon.”  
  
“Soon isn’t soon enough.” Yoochun hung up.  
  
Yunho jogged. Not too fast; he didn’t want to sweat, but it was cold enough out to rationalize it, and he really wanted to see Yoochun as soon as possible. He came up to the dorms, and then laughed as Yoochun came into view. He was wearing a coat and a huge bright green scarf that covered most of his face. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blue jeans.  
  
“You’d be a lot warmer if you wore shoes and not flip flops,” Yunho said.  
  
Yoochun’s eyes crinkled and what he said was muffled behind the scarf. Yunho hooked a finger into it and pulled it down. “What was that?”  
  
“I said, I’d be a lot warmer if we were naked and in bed.”  
  
Yunho blushed, and Yoochun laughed.  
  
It was the middle of the day and despite the approaching storm, there were many students around. Yunho took a deep breath, and his little inner Jaejoong said _Fuck them all, Yunnie_. Yunho pulled Yoochun to him by the scarf. His fingertips were cold against Yoochun’s warm cheeks, but his lips were hot. Yoochun sighed into the press of lips and his body arched against Yunho’s. His hand curled around the hem of Yunho’s jacket. He whimpered at the first touch of tongue, and Yunho’s head went light. Yoochun’s chilled fingers found their way into his hair and he sped the kiss up, tossing Yunho into the storm clouds. Each slide of lips felt like another somersault through the clouds.  
  
Yoochun pulled away only far enough to say, “Just two more, you owe me.” His lips brushed against Yunho’s. Yunho smiled, pressed their foreheads together.  
  
He puckered his lips against Yoochun’s. “Now, just one more.” A quick peck. “All caught up.”  
  
Yoochun pouted, and Yunho moaned, sucking his plump lower lip into his mouth. Yoochun chuckled into the kiss, making Yunho’s lips tingle. He slid his hands up Yoochun’s sides, under his jacket, holding him close as they got lost in another long kiss.  
  
“Take it to a bedroom!” someone shouted, and Yunho turned his head, only to find Jaejoong and Adam laughing at them. Jaejoong had his arm through Adam’s, and Adam looked slightly dazed.  
  
“Oh, god, I can’t believe he caved,” Yoochun whispered, lips against Yunho’s cheek.  
  
“Well, it’s Jaejoong.”  
  
“When Jaejoong first met you, he swore he’d have you in bed in a week and you didn’t cave.”  
  
“I never kissed him.”  
  
“I know. That’s my point. I still don’t know how you managed.”  
  
“I was straight.”  
  
“Past tense. Hm, I like that past tense.”  
  
Yunho lifted his hand, flipped JaeDam off and then turned his head to kiss Yoochun again.  
  
“God, Yunho, I … I actually had something planned today and you’re distracting me with your lips.”  
  
“Well, I had nothing planned but being with you, so it’s your choice. Kiss me, or we do what you wanted to do.”  
  
Yoochun moaned. They kissed again and Yoochun’s hands slipped into Yunho’s back pockets. Yunho grunted as Yoochun squeezed.  
  
With more control than Yunho had, Yoochun suddenly pushed away. Gasping, eyes shut.  
  
Yunho laughed. “Aw, Chunnie. Kiss me.”  
  
Yoochun shook his head. “L-later. L-l-later.” He picked up a bag at his feet. “Here, Mister Muscles. You carry this.”  
  
Yunho swung it over his arm. “What is this?”  
  
“It’s today’s lunch. And I’m carrying this.” Yoochun wrapped a very familiar blanket around him.  
  
“Jaejoong is going to kill you.”  
  
“He didn’t kill me for snagging up his biggest crush.”  
  
“Yeah, but his sister gave him that blanket.”  
  
“He’ll survive. We’re just going to sit on it. And I’ll be sure to swallow so there won’t be any come stains on it.”  
  
Yunho laughed. They headed away from campus, and after a few minutes, Yunho pouted and said, “I don’t like that blanket. I can’t hold your hand.”

Yoochun smiled. He flipped up one side, draping it over his arm and then held out his hand. Yunho tangled their fingers together.  
  
“I’m glad you’re giving me a chance,” Yunho said.  
  
“Shouldn’t that be my line, Mister But-I’m-Straight?”  
  
Yunho shook his head. “No. I … I like you, a lot. But you know me. My image means a lot to me. What people think. And I’m glad you’re giving me a chance to overcome that. That you’re not …”  
  
“Running away and getting it from an easier target?”  
  
Yunho smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
“I like you, too,” Yoochun said. “I always have. Jaejoong was always like, ‘why aren’t you better friends with Yunho’ and well, I always wanted to be, but we run in different crowds with Jaejoong as a common point to fall back on.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Yeah. Same here.”  
  
The wind picked up, taking with it any semblance of warmth. The sky darkened.  
  
“Damn it,” Yoochun said. “I hope it won’t rain yet.”  
  
They entered the park, walking a little faster to a patch of grass. Yoochun whipped the blanket down to the ground and then took the bag from Yunho.  
  
Yunho kneeled, sitting on his feet, hands on his thighs.  
  
“What’s for lunch?”  
  
“I paid Jaejoong to cook for us.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Yoochun pulled out a container. “Japchae, kimchi, rice.”  
  
“Oh my god, I love Jaejoong.” Yunho grabbed chopstick and attacked the Japchae.  
  
Yoochun chuckled. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Yunho swallowed what was in his mouth, yanked Yoochun to him by the scarf and kissed him. “Thank you.”  
  
They ate, shivering as darker clouds obscured everything. Yunho looked up, opened his mouth as the first rain drop hit and said, “I think it’s going to rain.”  
  
“Brilliant.” Yoochun packed up the containers. “Let’s go find some place covered.”  
  
Yunho nodded. “Good idea.”  
  
A minute later, wind blew fat, cold raindrops on them, and then it was pouring. Yoochun grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him. Their hands met and fingers entwined and then they ran through the rain. There was a picnic table with a covering, and they headed there, until Yunho stopped and tugged Yoochun the other way.  
  
“Yunho?”  
  
Yunho looked over his shoulder and smiled through the rain.  
  
Yoochun cursed him under his breath in a mixture of Korean and English, but he followed as Yunho led the way to the playground equipment. His foot slipped on the ladder, and then he vaulted up to the highest platform. At the mouth of the slide was a covering, like a castle tower, and Yunho ducked under it and sat down. The rain pelted on the plastic. Yoochun shivered as he joined Yunho and with a few minor adjustments, they huddled against each other, wrapped up in Jaejoong’s flowery pink and blue blanket.  
  
They listened to the rain.  
  
Yoochun said, “Everything is better when it’s wetter.”  
  
Yunho chuckled. “This gives you an excuse to hold my body against you.”  
  
Yoochun nodded and tightened his hold around Yunho’s waist. He lifted his head and their lips met. It was barely a kiss, and then Yunho pulled away. He pushed wet hair off Yoochun’s cheek and then leaned forward and blew hot air against his skin. Yoochun shivered.  
  
“Heat you up,” Yunho whispered and licked up around his ear.  
  
“Fuck yes. Make me hot.”  
  
“You’re already hot,” Yunho said. He adjusted his hold on Yoochun’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m going to make you melt.”  
  
“Like cheese,” Yoochun said.  
  
Yunho laughed. “God, you just love to spoil the moment.” He cut Yoochun’s reply off with a demanding kiss. There was no build up to deep reaching tongues, mouths wide open, breaths shared and stolen. Yunho let his body flow, rocking against Yoochun’s with each tongue reaching kiss. Yoochun moaned, and his leg hooked around Yunho’s. Yunho slid back until their feet were on the top of the slide. He kept one arm under Yoochun’s neck, pillowing his head, as he laid Yoochun against the metal platform. Yoochun’s leg wrapped around his waist

For a moment, they weren’t outside, they weren’t wanting shelter from the pouring rain. Their kiss was louder than the raindrops, whipped around them faster than the wind, made them shake from more than cold air. Their skin pebbled from the built-up anticipation of three days with nothing but kisses.  
  
Yoochun whined, hips twisted and Yunho felt his erection pressed against his thigh.  
  
“Yunnie, fuck. Yunho.”  
  
Yunho unwound the scarf until he could reach the warm skin of Yoochun’s neck. He left an imprint of burning lips and red bites down and across his throat. Yoochun’s hands grabbed his hips, fingers twisting into belt loops. With a half-cry, he lifted his ass, and Yunho lowered his body.  
  
“Fuck!” Yoochun shouted, but it was lost in the wind, twisted with their panting.  
  
Yunho attacked his lips again, tangling his free hand in Yoochun’s long hair. Their frotting settled with the heavy kiss, bodies pressing together at the same time their tongues touched.  
  
Yunho had never felt anything so erotic, so hot, so amazing as this moment. Every sensation twisted through his body before settling low in his stomach. Everything ached, waiting to release.  
  
“Oh, god, Yunho, don’t stop, please.”  
  
“You want to come in your pants?”  
  
“Oh, fuck, please. Please make me come in my pants.”  
  
“Someone might notice.”  
  
“Fuck, we’re both soaking wet.” His eyes shut tight and he moaned as Yunho rolled his hips a different way. “No one … fuck, no one is going to notice.”  
  
The chill turned into a deeper need to move faster, get hotter and warmer. His mind twisted, vision black behind his eyes, spotted with white and gray and then colors, so many blaring bright colors. He bit down on Yoochun lower lip, moaned something that sounded like Yoochun’s name, but ending with a grunt and a whine as he came, and everything shattered.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Yunho, please … don’t stop, please. So close.”  
  
Yunho blinked hard, trying to clear his head and keep his body moving. Yoochun whined more and then he cursed as Yunho lifted his body away.  
  
“Yun-oh fuck,” Yoochun’s eyes shut tight as Yunho grabbed the bulge of his erection. “More, more. Fuck. More. More.” Yoochun’s fingers tangled around his belt, and Yunho unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. He reached into Yoochun’s boxers and stroked, hand cold against the heat of Yoochun’s erection.  
  
It felt foreign, and yet familiar in his hand. His fingers curled around Yoochun’s cock more than they did his own, but it was the same movements, the same twist at the tip, the same squeeze at the base. The same heat, the same pulsing need of an impending orgasm.  
  
Yoochun cried out, back arching off the metal platform. His mouth opened and his tongue lay against his lower lip. Yunho sped up, stroking faster, and leaned down to capture that lip between his teeth again. Yoochun moaned into the kiss, following late, if at all. His mouth just stayed open in a gasp as Yunho chewed on his lower lip.  
  
“Oh, Yunho, fuck. Twist … hard, just …”  
  
Yunho obeyed the broken command, squeezing tighter, jerking his wrist to the right, and then Yoochun practically screamed, shouted his name and his cock filled, jerked, and pulsed, throwing white strands of come up onto his jacket. Yunho slowed his strokes, but did not let go.  
  
Yoochun whined and grabbed Yunho’s jacket hauling him down for a desperate kiss that Yunho was more than willing to give. Their breaths settled, their bodies relaxed as their lips and tongues slowed, pleasure draining from their bodies.  
  
“Oh, god, that was amazing,” Yoochun said. “Fuck. Easily, top ten hottest orgasms, ever.”  
  
Yunho chuckled. “Thank you … I guess.”  
  
Yoochun laughed and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck as they kissed again shifting until they were together, complete. The sound of the rain above them and the feel of the wind came back, reminding them where they were.  
  
“I can’t believe we just did this here,” Yunho said.  
  
“Your fault for being sexy.”  
  
“Yeah, but … I suddenly feel weird. We’re in a playground.”  
  
“Hm, it’s hot,” Yoochun said even as he shivered.  
  
“Yes, but we should get back. It’s going to get really cold out here and my pants are full of come.”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “Okay, okay. In a minute. Kiss me again.”  
  
Yunho knew he’d never say no to that command. The kiss was short though, Yoochun’s shivering body activated Yunho’s protective streak and he pulled away. Yoochun pouted.  
  
“You’re freezing, and your cock is hanging out of your pants.”  
  
“My cock should be in your mouth.”  
  
Yunho’s breath caught, and then he smiled. “Not here.”  
  
“We’re going to have to work on destroying your sense of shame and your sense of propriety.”  
  
“You want me to turn into Jaejoong.”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “No, not that bad.” He shifted and tucked his cock back into his pants. “God, this jacket is ruined.”  
  
Yunho grinned. “Just be glad there’s no come on Jaejoong’s blanket.”  
  
“Oh, god, I know. I love my balls attached to my body.”  
  
With clothes straightened, they started getting up, but Yoochun just adjusted the blanket around them and said, “I don’t want to go back yet.”  
  
“It’s cold, Yoochun.”  
  
“Not with you here,” Yoochun said and nuzzled against Yunho’s shoulder.

“Come in my pants, remember?”

“Just a few more minutes.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They sat quietly, listening to the rain, exchanging kisses and smiles and hugs.  
  
\---  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“No, Jaejoong.”  
  
“Come on!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You two suck. You played last week.”  
  
“Well, last week neither of us had a boyfriend, so it was okay.”  
  
“Come on. It’s just us here. We’re all friends. Not a huge party.”  
  
“No. Adam, please rein in your slut.”  
  
“How many times have I told you not to get me involved in your marital disputes?”  
  
“He’s your wife!”  
  
“Chunnie, come on. Let’s just play. It’s not a huge deal.”  
  
“Yes, it is!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because what if you have to kiss someone else. I don’t want you kissing anyone else. Your kisses are mine.”  
  
“You don’t have to kiss to fuck.”  
  
“Shut up, Adam!”


	9. Epilogue: Frantic Thrusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!

_Sometime sooner than later …_

“Talk cheesy to me.”

Yoochun laughed. “Right now?”

“Yes, fuck right now.”

“God, on the spot—”

Yunho moved his lips to Yoochun’s neck while his fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

“—f-fuck … can’t—”

Yunho pressed his fingertips against Yoochun’s nipple and then lifted his lips away. Almost touching, Yunho whispered, “I’ll kiss you if you do.”

Yoochun moaned. He took a deep breath and then said, “You know what makes love like a tiger and winks?”

Yunho raised an eyebrow.

Yoochun winked. “You’re about to find out.”

Yunho covered his mouth with his, tongue digging and demanding more. Yoochun whimpered. His hands slid over Yunho’s shoulders, down his chest and then he tensed and fabric ripped and buttons flew off.

“Fucker,” Yunho whispered. “I like this shirt.”

“It’ll look better on the floor.”

Yunho took Yoochun’s wrists with a growl and pinned his hands over his head. “Your clothes will look better on the floor.”

“Working on it.”

Yunho lifted a leg over Yoochun’s hips, straddling him. He sat back on his knees and then released his hands. He unbuttoned the couple buttons that did not fall prey to Yoochun’s enthusiasm and then slipped the shirt down to his elbows.

Yoochun moaned and his hands ran over Yunho’s biceps and shoulders. He hooked his fingers in the straps of Yunho’s wife beater. “You have tons of these right?” he said, breathless.

Yunho grinned.

Yoochun pulled roughly, tearing the tank down the front. His hands flattened against Yunho’s pecs. “God damn.”

Yunho took advantage of his distraction and unbuttoned Yoochun’s shirt. He flipped it open and then pinched Yoochun’s cloth-covered nipple between his fingers. Yoochun’s eyes shut and he sighed.

“We … fuck … you sure?” Yoochun asked, even as his hips rose, trying to rub against Yunho’s ass.

“Yep. Positive.”

“Fuck. This … class, tomorrow, and—”

“And you’re going to be limping there.”

Yoochun whimpered. He tightened his abs enough to sit up and take his shirt off. He tossed it to the floor. The wife beater underneath followed right away. “There. Shirt floor. Now yours.”

“Finish tearing it off me.” Yunho leaned over him. He swallowed Yoochun’s moan with another deep kiss. Yoochun’s hands pushed the button down off his elbows and then half tearing, half pulling, the tank top went over Yunho’s head. He moved his lips only long enough to toss the shirt aside and then went back to kissing his very eager boyfriend.

“You only have yourself to blame. Sexy suit, sexy loose, long hair.” Yunho gave it a tug and Yoochun moaned. “Sexy dinner, at a sexy restaurant and then that damn spoon, sliding into your mouth.”

“Seductable.”

Yunho smiled and then stopped talking. He slowed the kiss down, really letting Yoochun feel his lips. The last three weeks had been intense, crazy, trying to find time between studying for finals and writing papers and going to class, and not walking in on Jaejoong and Adam. Yunho didn’t care if they had class tomorrow. He needed Yoochun, and needed him now, tonight, all night, and in the morning.

Their first proper time together, and he was not going to keep rushing it.

“Yunnie,” Yoochun whined.

Yunho bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as Yoochun panted, hands scrabbling over his back. He whispered Yunho’s name again and then they kissed, tongues barely touching as their lips molded together. Little gasps weaved through Yoochun’s breath as Yunho continued tugging on his hair.

And then it was Yunho’s turn to moan as Yoochun’s fingers trailed up to and pinched his nipples. Unconsciously, he lowered his hips, rolling them down. Yoochun broke away with a cry, hands suddenly on Yunho’s side. He moved and jerked up. The pants they were wearing did nothing to confine their erections, and Yoochun slid his along Yunho’s hip.

Yunho shook his head. “Not yet, Chunnie,” he said as he licked Yoochun’s lower lip. “Soon. Not yet.”

Yoochun stilled himself with a sigh. “Fine, but god, you better make this amazing.”

“You better let me.”

Yunho kissed down his neck. “Did I mention I love your collarbones?” Yunho whispered, lips whisper-sliding over them. Yoochun’s head pushed into the bed, neck going taut. Yunho ran his tongue over the collarbones next, and Yoochun half-laughed as the sensitive skin was licked.

“Fuck, Yunho. Damn.”

Yunho used his teeth next, biting at the small amount of give just below the addicting collarbones. He sucked it into his mouth, lightly at first, then more intense as Yoochun’s cries grew louder. His hands tangled in Yunho’s hair and his hips rose of their own volition.

“Please, god, please.”

Yunho ran his tongue down the middle of his chest, stopping above his belly button. He stopped, let his breath dampen the skin and then flicked it with his tongue. Yoochun keened, fingers yanking and Yunho followed them up. He lapped at Yoochun’s nipple, all around the bud. His fingers rolled the other, slow compared to the fast licks. Without warning, he sucked hard and bit down. Yoochun screamed, back bowing off the bed. His leg went around Yunho’s hips and he thrust up.

“Sorry, don’t care. Fuck.”

Yunho stopped sucking only long enough to say, “You might get punished later for that,” and then sucked on the other nipple.

“Oh, fuck, please,” Yoochun said, “please, please.”

Yunho bit down Yoochun’s side, leaving pink teeth imprints against his pale skin. He held Yoochun’s hips and with difficulty, Yoochun stopped moving. He whined as Yunho slid open the clasp of his pants. Yunho licked the skin just above the band of boxerbriefs as he spread open the pants. He licked down the cloth to the wet, darker blue spot. Using Yoochun’s hips, Yunho lifted himself away and then touched the tip of his tongue to that spot.

“Fuck!” Yoochun shouted.

Yunho licked the length of the bulge and then mouthed the base.

Yoochun’s hands were in his hair again, trying to direct him back to the tip.

Yunho shook his head. He put his chin on Yoochun’s thigh and looked up. Yoochun’s lower lip was between his teeth, bright red, wet. His eyes were pools of dark chocolate. The pink bites on his chest and neck stood out against his lightly flushed skin.

“Ready to come already?” Yunho said and licked his lip.

Yoochun moaned and his head dropped to the pillow. He loosened his hold in Yunho’s hair, trailing instead of tugging.

“I remember something you said a few weeks ago.”

“What?”

Yunho quickly kneeled and with a firm grip on Yoochun’s hips, turned him over. Yoochun whined but went willing to his stomach. Yunho sat on his knees. He ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s back in a soft touch that made him shiver.

“Next time you were pinned down on your stomach you wanted it to be me.”

Yoochun moaned and tried to thrust his hips back.

“And you get a punishment.” Yunho grabbed both pants and boxers and pulled them down over Yoochun’s ass. He gave Yoochun no warning and smacked his ass. Yoochun yelped and then moaned, hips trying to lift. Yunho spanked him again, and then again on the other cheek until they were a darker red than the rest of his flushed skin. He ran his hands over the curves and then lowered his body. He kissed Yoochun’s shoulders, and his head arched back. Yunho put his arms over Yoochun, curving his body and Yoochun’s head turned. Their lips met in a wet, sloppy sideways kiss. Yunho thrust against his body, trapped cock against Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun moaned and couldn’t keep kissing him. His eyes shut tight and he fell back to the bed, arms in front of him, hands gripping at the blanket. Yunho kept his hands there and continued rocking against Yoochun’s body.

“Fuck, Yunho, fuck. I … fuck want you. So much. Please.”

Yunho let his elbows bend and he kissed the back of Yoochun’s neck. Slowly, he trailed his tongue down Yoochun’s spine, moving back on the bed. At his lower back, Yunho stopped and just for fun added two deep purple hickys to the soft skin on each side of spine.

Yoochun gasped and humped the bed. “Yunho, please.”

Yunho ran his hands over Yoochun’s back, and then down to his ass again. He followed with his lips and tongue, leaving teeth imprints against the curves.

“Where’s lube?” Yunho asked.

“Um … drawer. Jae’s desk. Just pick one. It’s … everywhere.” Yoochun kept thrusting against the blankets as he talked.

Yunho slapped his ass, climbed off the bed and went to Jaejoong’s desk. He opened the first draw and saw a blue bottle right on top. There was also a box of condoms. He grabbed a strip of them and tossed both of them onto the bed.

Yoochun propped up on his elbows and looked behind him. “You sure you’re alright?”

Yunho smiled. He climbed over Yoochun and kissed him lightly. “Yes, but if you’re not moaning and whining then I’m doing something wrong. So just let me know.”

Yoochun grinned and kissed him. “Just don’t tease me. I think I’ll come if you tease me.”

“Oh really?”

“Fuck, Yunnie. Don’t.”

Yunho put his hand in the middle of Yoochun’s back and pushed him to the bed. “I … might.”

Yunho was definitely nervous. But he knew he wanted this. He had to listen to Jaejoong the week before talk about how much fun Yoochun was in bed, how loud and wiggly and involved he was. So far, Yunho considered that a fair assessment. Yunho ran his hand over Yoochun’s ass again, and he moaned and arched into the touch. He bent his arms, grabbed the blanket and moved slowly against the bed. Yunho let his fingers curl around and then he rubbed again, fingers barely touching the cleft of Yoochun’s ass.

“Oh, god, you fucker.”

“Again. Your fault for mentioning it.”

Yunho didn’t want to tell Yoochun how nervous he was; he didn’t want to spoil the mood, but he was going to tease Yoochun to help with his nerves. There really was no going back now. If he never had sex with Yoochun, he could maybe, probably lie to himself about being attracted to men, but the sex made it very real. He continued softly rubbing, letting his fingers go further until he felt them brush against the ragged opening. Yoochun’s breath hitched and he thrust harder every time Yunho touched it. Yoochun whimpered when Yunho pulled his hand away, but he didn’t stop humping the bed.

Yunho poured lube on his fingers, and then with a smirk squeezed a stream right on Yoochun’s ass. Yoochun shouted, back bending and called him something in English.

Yunho slipped his fingers through the slick fluid, and over the curve. He went back to teasing touches up and down the cleft. As Yoochun’s whimpers turned to whines, Yunho decided he just needed to do it. Get it over with. He pushed Yoochun’s inner thigh and Yoochun spread his legs further. Yunho kneeled between them. Uncaring of the lube, he ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s thighs and squeezed his ass. Yoochun moaned and punched the bed with another expletive.

Yunho chuckled. “All right, all right.” He spread Yoochun open and swallowed, staring as that dark pink entrance clenched with each second. Yoochun whined again and rolled his hips up.

“Please, please, Yunho. Come on.”

Yunho slid a single fingertip up to his hole, stopped and pushed, not enough to enter him, just to feel it. Yoochun’s begs dimmed, white noise, as Yunho slipped his finger around and around the rim of his entrance.

“God damn it,” Yoochun shouted and a moment later, his knees were under him and he pushed back at just the right time. He moaned as Yunho’s finger entered his body. Yunho held his breath, and then Yoochun rolled his hips again, and his finger went out, and then in, deeper. Yoochun moaned. With a deep breath to steady himself, Yunho finished pushing his finger completely inside Yoochun.

Yoochun moaned louder and then fell back to the bed, whining as Yunho’s finger slipped out of him. “God, Yunho. Do it, please.”

Yunho used his grip on the other cheek to spread him open, and watched as his finger slid deep again.

“Wow, twist … fuck, and … yeah. move. Just move.”

Yunho rotated his finger, splaying his other fingers. Yoochun’s back tensed, muscles tight and hands clenched in the bed spread. Yunho’s breath came shorter as Yoochun’s body pulsed around his finger. He slowly withdrew, pulling a mewl from Yoochun, and then pushed back in. Yoochun sighed, and thrust against the bed again. Yunho kept his movements slow, each press into pulled another noise from Yoochun’s throat. And then he was begging again.

“Two, another … please. Two fingers.”

Yunho pulled out only long enough to add more lube (though he doubted Yoochun needed it) and then pushed in two fingers. Yoochun’s whole body spasmed and then relaxed with a deep moan as Yunho’s fingers reached deep inside him. He withdrew only a little, turned his hand and pushed back in.

“Fast, please, faster, Yunho, please. And spread and … fuck.”

Yunho rubbed Yoochun’s ass, and then dropped his hand around the curve to squeeze his balls. Yoochun shouted and his hips rocked against the bed again. Yunho sped up, pushing and twisting and spreading his fingers. Yoochun cried out, body tightening around his fingers, and then he jerked, gasping, before going limp.

Yunho slowed his fingers, smiling at the stupid grin on Yoochun’s face. “Feel better?”

“For now.”

“You’re in trouble.”

“Why?”

“You came all over Jaejoong’s blanket.”

“Oh, fuck. Eh, oh well.” He put his hands flat on the bed and then pushed up. Yunho’s fingers sank into him. He sighed and then arched up and away, moaning. Yunho stayed at the end of the bed, watching as Yoochun rolled over and lay on his back. Yunho memorized his naked body, stared until it was burned into his mind forever. His cock was a deep read, and a string of white painted over his hipbone.

Yoochun smiled and then crooked his finger at Yunho. Yunho crawled over him.

Just before their lips met, Yoochun said, “If I can make you come like that with my finger, wait until you see what I can do with my mouth.”

Yunho laughed. He bent his arms and kissed Yoochun softly.

“You all right?” Yoochun asked.

“No. Horny.”

Yoochun laughed. “I bet.” His hands slid down Yunho’s back and into the confines of Yunho’s boxers. “Get naked and I’ll fix that for you.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then rolled so he was sitting up on the edge of the bed. He lifted his hips and slipped off his pants and boxers. Yoochun’s heat molded to his back and lips pressed against his shoulders.

“Have I told you how fucking sexy you are?” Yoochun’s arms wrapped around Yunho’s body. His fingers traced the curve of muscles on his chest and then dropped lower. Yunho leaned against him, body tight, skin twitching as Yoochun trailed fingertips over his abs and down to the curve in his hip.

Since that time in the park, they’d only been able to exchange hand jobs once. Just once, and Yunho felt like he was going to explode as soon as Yoochun touched him. Or … at least shortly there after.

“Definitely not a roll of quarters,” Yoochun murmured against his shoulder. His fingers walked up the length of Yunho’s erection.

Yunho smiled and then turned his head. Their open mouths met, tongues touching, and then Yunho gasped, head jerking sideways as Yoochun’s fingers wrapped around his dick.

“What … fuck … you said something about your mouth,” Yunho said.

“Why, yes, I did.”

Yoochun curled around him. His leg slid along Yunho’s. He stopped, sitting on Yunho’s knee as their lips met again. His hands ran up Yunho’s arms and wrapped around his neck. Yoochun sucked his tongue into his mouth and rocked against Yunho’s leg. Yunho moaned at the easy slide, and gripped Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun tsked at him. “I work better from my knees, babe.”

Yunho’s eyes shut, and he reluctantly let Yoochun go. Yoochun kissed his neck, collarbone and chest. He licked both nipples, just once and then slid back, sinking to his knees. His mouth continued down, over his shaking abs. Yunho leaned back on his hands. His head fell back as Yoochun licked the curve of his hip, down to his balls. His hands gripped Yunho’s knees and with a tiny direction, Yunho spread his legs more. Yunho’s fingers clenched the blanket as Yoochun sucked a ball into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue. The other followed. One hand traced the muscles up his leg, and then fingers wrapped loosely around his cock. Yoochun’s mouth closed over the base, sucking lightly.

“God, Yoochun.”

“Just god is fine.”

Yunho’s laugh was lost in a moan as Yoochun stroked him twice. The hand on Yoochun’s thigh tightened. Yunho opened his eyes soon enough to see Yoochun’s mouth open and the head of his cock disappearing inside it. He wasn’t sure what was worse, seeing it, or feeling it. His elbows shook as Yoochun’s tongue pressed into the soft head, lips tightening. His hand ran up and down the shaft, lightly, slow. Fingers on the other hand cupped his balls, and Yunho moaned low, dropping his body, keeping up only on his elbows. His hips rose off the bed, and more of his cock slipped into Yoochun’s mouth.

“Naughty boy,” Yoochun whispered, lips against the ridge. He let only his tongue trail around the head.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped. He felt his orgasm, already building, already pulsing through him. Unbelievable pressure low in his stomach, balls tightening up. And then Yoochun moved his mouth away and Yunho moaned in disappointment.

“Patience, babe.” His lips ghosted over the shaft and then back to his balls. He spread his lips and took it all into mouth, tongue rolling around them.

Yunho fell to the bed, hands gripping his own hair as he tried to lift his hips again. Yoochun put his hands under Yunho’s thighs and pushed. Yunho made a noise of surprise even as his leg lifted. Yoochun hooked it over his shoulder, released his balls with his mouth and took them in his hand. His tongue licked over the base of his cock, and then down the side.

Yunho twitched, gasping at the unfamiliar sensation on such sensitive, untouched skin. He moaned, lifting his hips, and then cursed when Yoochun’s tongue moved to the curve of his ass. His hands again pushed at the back of Yunho’s thighs and without thinking, Yunho grabbed behind his knees and held them up. Yoochun’s hands turned, rubbing, squeezing, then spreading. Yoochun made a single noise of satisfaction and then his tongue touched Yunho’s entrance and Yunho shouted, jerking, and then twisting. Moaning, and god damn, how did anything like that feel so good?

Yunho moaned low, and whimpered as Yoochun’s tongue pushed into him. “Yoochun, Yoochun, fuck … Yoochun.”

He stopped only long enough to say, “What happened to God?”

Yunho whined in disbelief, eyes shut tight as the tip of a finger pushed against him, not entering, just rubbing over his entrance. Yunho’s body clenched with every pass, and his moans grew louder and longer.

“Payback’s a bitch,” Yoochun said, and then his tongue was back, rolling around inside him with that finger.

Yunho cried out as Yoochun’s finger pushed into him. The immediate sting died and then Yoochun pulled out and then in, and Yunho whimpered, because it felt so good and so odd, and so … twisting. Everything was twisting, his insides, his skin, his thoughts, his vision. Every time his eyes opened the ceiling bowed in, and streaks of color twisted behind his eyelids whenever they were shut.

Another finger pushed into him and Yunho moaned from the stretch. Everything was wet and slick, and Yoochun’s fingers squelched through combination of lube and spit.

“Wanna come, Yunnie?” Yoochun whispered, lips trailing up his twitching cock.

“Please, oh, god, please. God. Please.”

“God, ah, there you go.” Yoochun licked the head of Yunho’s cock.

Yunho jerked his hips up with a cry. With just his mouth, Yoochun lifted Yunho’s cock and sucked on it, half sliding into his throat at once. His fingers pumped in and out of Yunho faster and after one more trip into Yoochun’s mouth, Yunho was coming. His orgasm teased through him, pulsing up, drawing to the tip with every touch of Yoochun’s tongue. His hands shot to Yoochun’s hair, pulling it, yanking as he came, body jerking with every pulse into Yoochun’s mouth.

Yoochun hummed and his throat tightened, swallowing until Yunho was spent and his energy left him all at once. He collapsed to the bed. legs lowering. He whimpered as Yoochun’s fingers slipped from his body.

Vaguely aware of lips on his skin, Yunho lifted a hand and his fingertips touched Yoochun’s face.

“Good?” Yoochun muttered.

Yunho managed to make a noise, and then gasped as Yoochun’s finger pushed into him again. “Fuck.”

Yoochun laughed. “Was that an offer, or should I ask really nicely?”

Yunho snorted. “How do you politely ask to have sex with someone?”

“Hi. You’re sexy. Will you please fuck me?”

“Better stick to pick up lines, babe.”

Yoochun kissed up Yunho’s body. “My right leg is Thanksgiving, my left leg is Christmas. I want you to visit between the holidays.”

Yunho laughed hard. “Oh my god, that’s the stupidest one I’ve ever heard you say.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed Yunho lightly. “I’ve used them all on you, so sorry, lame is the best I can do right now.”

Yunho grabbed his hips. “Lame is not the best you can do. Riding me, that’s the best you can do.”

“And that is the best idea of the night.” Yoochun sat up, straddling Yunho’s waist. Yunho moaned and lifted his hips, pushing his cock against Yoochun’s ass.

“Naughty boy,” Yoochun said as he ripped off a condom from the strip. He slid down Yunho’s legs, trapping them. With a bit of focus, he rolled the condom over Yunho’s dick. “So fucking … just … god.”

“Articulate and gorgeous,” Yunho said, tugging on Yoochun’s long hair.

Yoochun laughed and went back to his previous position. He lifted Yunho’s cock, positioned it at his entrance, and then sat slowly, moaning loudly as Yunho thrust up at the same time. Yoochun fell over him, hands on his chest, eyes shut tightly.

Yunho gasped, mouth open in shock. It was … so tight. He’d never felt like his cock was being squeezed before.

“Fuck, Yoochun.” Yunho pulled his hips down, but Yoochun slammed back down, taking all of Yunho into his body. His head flung back and they both cried out. Yoochun did it again, and then again, setting a frantic pace that had his cock jerking up and slapping himself in the stomach. Yunho gripped his cock and tried to stroke him.

Yoochun’s head fell forward and he moaned before attaching his lips to Yunho’s. Everything was crazy and uncoordinated, but they found a sloppy rhythm. Yunho gave up thinking and concentrated on thrusting up into Yoochun’s tight entrance as hard as he could.

The pleasure consumed Yunho, and with an irritated growl, Yoochun knocked his hand from his cock. He pushed up, still moving himself on Yunho’s cock, and stroked himself. With his head back and eyes shut, he let loose a litany of swear words and noises. His entrance clenced again and again, over and over, and Yunho came, gasping Yoochun’s name as the other continued to ride him.

Yoochun smirked, and then moaned deep. He dropped and steadied himself with a hand on Yunho’s chest.

Yunho kept moaning as his cock was oversensitive. Yoochun gasped, voice tearing from his throat and he stopped, with Yunho buried deep, and he orgasmed hard, splattering come all over Yunho’s chest and almost up to his neck.

A few deep breath, and then Yoochun collapsed against Yunho’s chest.

Yunho’s eyes shut as his cock slipped from Yoochun’s body. “God, that’s … fuck.”

“That means you want more.”

“Yes.”

“Give me a few minutes.”

Yunho smiled and pushed Yoochun off of him. “I don’t have to wait,” he said, taking off the condom. He wiped his cock on the already soiled blanket and then grabbed another condom. Yoochun moaned, but still lifted his legs, grabbing behind his knees. Yunho put four fingers in Yoochun’s entrance and twisted them. Yoochun’s cock twitched.

“Guess you’re ready,” Yunho said.

He kept just his fingertips in Yoochun and then angled his cock down. Yoochun moaned, hips rising from the stretch as Yunho pushed into him again.

Yoochun whimpered and reached up. His fingers tangled in Yunho’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

The doorknob turned and Yunho made a noise of disappointment, but Yoochun refused to let him go, rocking faster, and Yunho didn’t care if Jaejoong was—

“Oh my god, you fuckers, why the fuck are you on my bed?”

“Ignore him and he’ll go away,” Yoochun muttered.

Adam was laughing.

Someone smacked Yunho’s ass and he moaned, thrusting harder into Yoochun.

“That didn’t work, babe, come on. Let’s go to my room and fuck on Yunho’s bed.”

“But they’re … they’re getting come all over my blanket,” Jaejoong whined.

“And we did like two days ago. Come on. I want to bend you over something and spank you.”

There were sounds of kissing.

“Hm,” Jaejoong murmured. “I don’t think we’ll make it to your room. I noticed that the study room is empty.”

“Let’s go. Thanks for the inspiration, guys,” Adam said.

A firmer hand slapped Yunho’s ass and he moaned, speeding up again. Yoochun smiled against his lips. The door shut and Yoochun tightened his arms around Yunho’s body. They shared smiles and kisses and moans until another orgasm was shooting from Yoochun’s cock and covering their skin in white.

Yunho wasn’t close to being done yet, but he slowed down and let Yoochun catch his breath.

“I don’t think I ever want you to stop fucking me,” Yoochun said.

Yunho grinned. “But what if I want you to fuck me?”

Yoochun laughed. “Oh so you want to be one of _those_ couples?”

“The kind that can’t decide who tops so they both top and end up fucking for hours longer than a normal couple? Yes. I want to be one of those.”

“Works for me. Fuck me harder.”

Yunho smiled and said no. He kept his thrusts slow and kissed Yoochun, drawing that lower lip into his mouth to suck on it.

“Just because you let me fuck you doesn’t mean I’m going to stop kissing you,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun returned the smile and ran his tongue over Yunho’s teeth. “Now that definitely works for me.”


End file.
